Sunset
by tiny-irritating-pixie
Summary: Alice Marie Brandon moves to Forks, Washington not realising she might just find the love of her life....and loose her life aswell. Summary sucks, I know. Alice is human, Jasper is a vampire. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi, um this is my version of Alice/Jasper Twilight (Bella and Alice swap, so do Edward and Jasper). Please do not flame, if you don't like it, tell me what you don't like but as CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM! Thanks, Pixie aka Ally.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the world of Twilight. If I did, do you think I would waste time putting my stories here? No, I get them published. **

**PREFACE**

I'd never given much thought about how I would die. Although, I never would have thought it would be like this. Even though, if I hadn't come to Forks, I wouldn't be here right now, about to die, I can't find it in myself to regret it. After all, if I hadn't moved I wouldn't have met the love of my life. I looked into the cold, heartless eyes of my soon to be killer. As I thought of death, I realized that I had only come here to save my mother. I guess the best way to die was in the place of someone you love. Yes, a good way to go. I closed my eyes waiting for the fatal blow….


	2. Forks and the Cullens

**Author's Note: Okay, I only got one review for the preface and I know more people read it! Okay, maybe there wasn't much to review. I was gonna wait a while before putting the 1****st**** chapter on but I decided to be nice and update. Don't expect much for a bit though!! Please review this time!!!!**

**~Pixie aka Ally (for those of you who have read my profile, yeah my names Nicole but my middle name is Alison and I hate my first name so I go by Ally).**

Chapter 1

My father drove me to the airport in silence. It was a beautiful day in Biloxi, the sky a clear blue, the only blemish being the bright sun. To others today was a happy one filled with laughter and fun. But to me, today was a sad one. The good weather seemed to mock me, taunting even. For today was the day that I would move away from Biloxi. In Washington State, there was a small town called Forks which seemed to be under a near constant cloud of rain. In this gloomy and extremely green place, lived my mother.

When I was a small baby, my father, Matthew Brandon, left her, taking me with him, knowing 17 year-old Louisa Hill was not fit to look after a child on her own. Every year, at the summer and occasionally Christmas, I would go to Forks and visit my mother. Well, _nearly _every year. Two years ago I had decided I would never go back there. I mean, _come on!!!_ The place didn't even have a mall! But now, I exiled myself to this place. My own personal hell-hole. I did this for my father's sake. He had recently acquired a new floozy- I mean girlfriend, who adored travelling. So much that in the 2 months they had been together she had spent 3560 dollars. My father wanted to travel with her but because I needed to go to school and couldn't go with them, dad had stayed with me. I know I hate her (Danielle aka floozy) but dad liked her so I offered to go to Forks. So here I am. My father's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Alice, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, dad! I….I miss mom and need to see her more, you know that. And this way everybody's happy!" I argued.

I didn't want to say I was doing it for him. He'd never let me go!

"Okay sweetie. I'll see you soon" I nodded as the car stopped and I climbed out, "Oh, Alice?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

He reached into his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. He handed it to me and smiled.

"If you manage to find a mall you can buy something with it."

Damn him he knew my weakness! Okay everyone knows my weakness. Fine, I'll admit it. I , Alice Marie Brandon, am in love with clothes. The outfit I was wearing was a particular favourite of mine. A slightly above knew length grey dress with a really cool design on it, black ¾ length leggings, ballet flats and a black jacket (**A/N the outfit Alice wore to meet Bella).**

I said thanks to my dad and pulled my suitcases into the Airport with the help of a trolley. Soon enough, I was on the plane and falling asleep. When I woke up, the other passengers were getting off, so I got up, picked up my bag and got off. After collecting my suitcases, I went into the waiting area to find my mum. I saw her within a few minutes I saw her looking around anxiously. Her eyes fell upon me and I grinned waving at her. I ran over her as fast as I could with all my luggage and she enveloped me in a huge hug. Louisa was 8 inches taller than me (5'6) and had light brown hair which contrasted rather sharply with my inky black hair.

"Hi mom! It's great to see you!"

"Hello Alice." She wasn't much of a talker, my mom.

We hauled my luggage out and into the car before in ourselves. This car trip, just like the one with dad, was silent. I shivered, having forgot how cold it could get in Port Angeles. We pulled up at my mom's house and I hopped out of the car quickly hauling as much stuff as I could and opening the door. I spent the next half an hour taking all 3 suitcases up to my room. Then I remembered the 'going away' present my dad had given me. The canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo which currently sat in the garage just waiting to be driven. I sighed and looked around the room. I noticed it had been painted a shade of violet since I was last here, but other-wise, it was exactly the same. The bed and desk were still there, aswell as the small closet. That thing would never fit even ½ of my clothes let alone all of them. When I finished unpacking it was dark so I went downstairs to watch some TV.

Eventually, it was late so I went back to my room and got changed for bed. Most of the night I stared at the ceiling desperately missing Dad and my half sister Cynthia.

Thankfully, when I got up, Louisa had left for work, so I changed quickly, ate my breakfast and hurried to the garage to see my Porsche. I grinned madly at the sight of it. It looked fantastic and drove even better. Of course people stared at my flashy car but I didn't care. I'd never been one to care what others thought of me.

I found a parking space and made my way to the Front Office and introduced myself to the receptionist.

"Um, hi I'm Alice Brandon."

I saw the recognition in her eyes when I said my name. Let's just say my father and I had a rather dramatic leave.

"Of course! Here's your time-table, map of the school, just get all your teachers to sigh this slip and come came after school with it alright dear? I hope you like it here in Forks." She smiled smoothing her hideous maroon shirt.

I said thanks and left the building and glanced at my time-table to see my first class. Chemistry, oh joy! Soon I found my homeroom and handed my slip to the teacher, Miss McKeown. She widened her eyes as she read it. I rolled my eyes as she told me to sit in between two raven-haired girls. They smiled identically at me.

"Hi, I'm Lyra Cullen and this is my twin sister Marisa. You're Alice Brandon right?" one of them said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." I smiled, shaking their hands.

"What's your first class?" Lyra asked

"Chemistry. I hate it though. My last teacher was horrible and I'm crap at the subject. What about-" I was cut off by the sound of a bell ringing.

As the students heard that sound, they bolted for the door and, in the process of trying to get out the classroom, I lost the twins. Just as I made it out of the door, a skinny tall boy with slick black hair and a skin problem stopped me.

"You're Alice yeah? I'm Eric, Eric Yorkie. What do you have next?" he said

"Chemistry with Montoya, building 2."

For some unknown reason he was overjoyed at the fact we had the same class. He walked me there, talking about teachers and Fork and the school in general. After 2 minutes of talking to him, I had deemed him as the overly helpful nerdy type. I didn't mean to sound bad but he was! As soon as Chem started I was ready to kill myself. Montoya made me stand up and introduce myself in front of everybody, as did Mr Varner in Trig.

One of the Cullen twins sat with me in Spanish, I think it was Marisa, while a girl with wild curly hair sat with me in Trig, French and Chem. I met two other overly helpful boys by the names of Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley. I knew I was reasonably pretty but attracting so many boys was a bit un-nerving. Thankfully, the bell rang for lunch and the girl from 3 classes, whose name I finally remembered was Jessica, led me to her friends table. There I met Angela and Lauren along with the three boys. It was then, as I looked around the cafeteria, seeing people gawking at me, that I first saw them. They were coming through the cafeteria with such grace that even I, who had been compared to a ballerina, could not compare.

"Who are _they_?" I asked Jessica in wonder.

"Oh, them? That's the Cullen's."

I scanned each one's inhumanly beautiful face. There were three boys. One was huge, about a foot and a half taller than my 4'10. He had massive muscles, like a body builder's and short dark curly hair. The second one was more boyish and a bit shorter than the other but still tall enough to make me look like a midget. He was lanky with messy bronze hair. The last one was taller than the boyish one buy shorter than the body builder. He was muscular but not overly like the big one and he was lean and had a shock of longish honey-blond hair that hung to his shoulders.

The two girls were almost opposite. One was tall with a stunning figure and long golden hair that hung to her mid-back. The other was shorter but a good six inches taller than me. She was brunette and thin but not in the extreme like I was. None of them looked alike but at the same time, they were the same. They all had bruise-like shadows under their eyes which were an odd topaz-honey color and pale white skin. They were all perfect in each and everyway. Jessica turned to talk to me and noticed my staring. She smirked and opened her mouth to talk.

"That's Edward, Emmett and Bella Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. There's Lyra and Marisa Cullen aswell but they aren't there."

"Yeah, I've met the twins." I breathed, remembering the dark haired beauties as the blond guy placed his golden eyes on me.

Jessica giggled.

"Which one is he?" I asked, keeping my eyes locked with his.

"Jasper Hale. Totally gorgeous obviously, but he doesn't date. None of them do actually. Cause they're all _together_. Like _together_ together. Edward and Bella and Emmett and Rosalie I mean." She blabbed.

"They don't look related." I said.

"Oh, they aren't. Well, Jasper and Rosalie are twins so are Lyra and Marisa. Rosalie is the blond girl, Emmett is the really big guy, Bella is the brunette and Edward is the bronze-haired one." She pointed to each one in turn as subtlety as she could (which really wasn't very subtle at all).

"How do their parents cope with all those kids?" I wondered

"They act like angels. They're grades are perfect and they don't cause any trouble at all!" Jessica scoffed.

I thought she was probably jealous of them. In fact, I think everyone was. Every time I looked at them, someone else was staring. I glanced back for a last time, my hair swishing around my face, to see Jasper Hale with flaring nostrils, grab the book in front of him and dash out of the canteen. I looked in shock at the door and wondered what in the world had caused him to act like that. Eventually, lunch ended and I went to art. Thankfully, I was good at the subject so time passed quickly and I started to go to English. One of the girls I had sat with at lunch, Angela, walked me there. I was glad I had at least one real friend at this school. When we reached the class, Angela went to her seat and my heart sunk. She already had a partner. I had to sit beside someone I didn't know. Great….. I handed my teacher the slip and she pointed to the only empty seat. The seat that just happened to be beside the undeniably gorgeous Jasper Hale. I took the seat and smiled at him, offering my hand. His face looked repulsed but he forced a small smile and shook it anyway. Now I was rather annoyed with him. No-one had ever hated me before. At least, not when they'd just met me anyway.

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon." I gave him my most charming smile, determined to make him like me.

"Jasper Hale." He choked out.

It sounded like he was trying not to breath. From then on he ignored me so I did the same to him. I chanced a look at him and was a bit shocked at what I saw. His golden eyes had turned to a cold, hard black and his look of repulsion had turned into outright hate. As soon as the bell rang he shot out the door, leaving me shell-shocked. How could he hate me so passionately? I scowled and headed to the Front Office where I was surprised to see Jasper arguing with the receptionist.

"Look, all I want you to do is change English for me! I don't care what class!" I heard him hiss in a melodic voice.

"I'm sorry Mr Hale but it's just not possible." Mrs Cope replied calmly.

Jasper suddenly breathed in and stiffened. He turned his head slightly in my direction.

"I'll just have to endure it then." He said coldly and pushed past me and out the door.

I went up to the desk.

"How was your first day, dear?" she said kindly.

"Great thanks." I lied.

Although I was usually good at lying, I think she could tell I wasn't telling her the truth. I gave her the teacher slip and left to go to my car. When I got in, the whole Jasper-hating-me thing and the stress of moving and missing my family crashed into m and tears filled my eyes so that my vision was clouded and when I got on the road, I nearly crashed the Porsche twice.

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reading and please review. If you do, I'll throw in a virtual Cullen or Quileute of your choice** **and a cookie!!! Everybody loves cookie right? I might even get the next chapter out quicker!! Hint hint…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! I know I said I wouldn't update for a while but some people seem to like this story so I updated!! I might update next week if I can but don't be expecting too much!**

**~Pixie aka Ally**

The next day was easier. Mike and Eric tried, rather pitifully, to flirt with me while glaring daggers at one and other.

At lunch, there were less people gawking at me, most likely because of the crowd I sat with today. It was better and worse for me though. Better because Jasper wasn't there so I didn't have to go through the day with his pitch-black hateful eyes fixed on me and worse because, although he seemed to hate me so much already, I felt drawn to him, like he was important in my life somehow.

Even though he wasn't there, all his brothers and sisters were. Lyra smiled at me and waved, while Marisa just nodded her head in my direction, barely showing any sign that she knew of my existence.

Soon, the twins stood up to leave, so I said goodbye to my 'friends' and caught up with them.

"Hey Lyra, Marisa. I was just wondering, is your brother alright? Jasper, I mean."

"He's just a bit sick but he'll probably be back to school soon, why?" Lyra explained.

"Oh, he acted a bit odd yesterday in English and I just wanted to know if he was alright." I replied, perhaps a bit too quickly.

"Suuure." They said simultaneously, obviously disbelieving.

"Say, did you get the Spanish homework Marisa?" I asked, changing the subject oh-so-subtlety.

"Yeah and I saw you write it down Ring me if you need any help." She smirked, before smiling and turning on her heel to walk away gracefully.

"Sorry about her, she's…… well she's a bit Rosalie-ish lately. Bye Alice1" Lyra gave me a small smile and ran after her sister.

Time passed and eventually English came. Although I was expecting it, I was still a little sad when I saw the empty chair beside mine.

When the bell rang for classes to start, the teacher announced we would be studying Romeo and Juliet. Which, I might add, that I have read. Three times. Oh, joy!

The class dragged on but finally the bell rang and, in the hurry to escape the prison that we call school, I was nearly trampled. Yes, I am short but for bloody God's sake people aren't _**blind**_!!!! When I escaped the stampede (yes thanks I know I'm dramatic) somehow I got to my Porsche and sped home. At least here I wouldn't have to cook all the time. My dad's a great father but he can't cook to save his life! I opened the front and muttered 'hi' to Louisa before going up to my room. I headed straight to the mirror, knowing I must look awful, considering the amount of times I had been pushed around in the stampede. My black hair was disarray and more spiky than the original pixie cut I had gotten. And I had mud on my designer jeans. _Perfect._ Ugh. Forks will be the death of me I swear. Or maybe somebody else. Once I had my hair brushed back to perfection and the mud scrubbed as best as I could off my jeans, Louisa called me down for dinner. We ate in silent before my mother started a conversation.

"So, how are you settling in at school?"

"Alright, I have some new friends." I replied.

"Like who?" stupid meddlesome woman!

"Oh, Jessica, Angela, Eric, Mike, Tyler and some of the Cullens."

"Isn't there an awful lot of them? Which ones?"

She seemed awful eager to find out about them. Weird.

"Lyra and Marisa. The two dark-haired girls. And I've met Jasper, the blond guy." I reluctantly told her.

"Oh a boy! Is he cute? Do you like him?" she quizzed

"MOM!! Please don't talk to me about boys, its weird!" I cried

"But-!" I glared at her

That seemed to keep her quiet. I finished my food and left for my room. It was still kinda light and I could see the sunset from my window. I looked out of it smiling faintly at the sun's beauty. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see faint sparkles. I gasped and spun around to see……..nothing. I shrugged and continued to stare out the window until the sun disappeared and was replaced by the moon. I headed to bed and quickly fell asleep.

The rest of the week was completely and utterly boring. And Jasper still was back by the next Monday. On the bright side, it was snowing.

'Maybe this week isn't going to be so bad' I thought.

Until, I felt something cold and wet hit the back of my head. I had been hit by a snowball. When I turned around, Emmett Cullen was laughing his arse off. He. Is. Going. To. Die. I think he started to panic when he saw my death glare. Be afraid Cullen, be afraid.

A loud rumbling came from the parking lot and every head (including mine, although even in 4 inch heels I couldn't see!!) to see who it was. People began to move a little so soon I was able to see a motorcycle parked beside the Cullens Volvo and BMW.

The rider took off his helmet to reveal a shock of honey-blond hair and butterscotch eyes. As soon as the helmet came of his head those beautiful eyes settled on my emerald green ones. My breath caught in my throat as he stared at me. For once his eyes weren't filled with hatred. I could read his emotions, like his eyes were windows to his soul. But there was something there, small, as if it had yet to come out into its true form. It was different from any emotion I had ever seen. Kind of like the way Cynthia looked at her husband. He gave me a small smile (a genuine one!!) and went over to his family. Suddenly, I was really looking forward to English. Edward Cullen and Lyra went over to him whispering hurriedly.

Jasper's face became contorted with fury and he stormed of into the school. English couldn't come soon enough. I spent the rest of the lunch hour at my locker, looking through my books. When the bell rang I grabbed my sketchpad and English books and ran down the hall to Art. The teacher told us to draw a scene using the type of art we were studying (anime). I drew Emmett (the prick) chucking that snowball at me. Art passed and I went to English. There he was, sitting quietly near the back of the room. I went to my seat and sat down, smiling slightly.

"Hi Alice." The angelic voice murmured.

I looked up, startled, to see not hating eyes but kind ones.

"Hi Jasper." Um………were you alright earlier?" I asked.

I didn't want to seem nosy but I was concerned for him.

"Oh, my brother and sister said something that upset me buy I'm alright now." Jasper explained.

He smiled at me and turned back to the teacher. I did the same but watched him out of the corner of my eye.

His eyes steadily grew darker and they flickered to me every so often. The teacher gave us an assignment in partners. And guess what? I was partnered with jasper. We had to do a project on a book of our choice.

"So, what book do you want to do?" I asked Jasper.

"Uh, I don't know maybe Pride and Prejudice?" he suggested

I pulled a face.

"You don't like it?" he asked, dumbfounded

"I don't like that sort of thing. What about……Dracula!!" I suddenly remembered the classic vampire novel.

"_You _have read Dracula?" Jasper said incredulously, arching one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Yup! It's great!" I ginned happily.

Suddenly, my curiosity got the better of me and I blurted out, "Why do your eyes change color?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled and if I'm correct, a little bit nervous.

"They were black last week but they were gold today. How did that happen?" he seemed rather reluctant to answer.

"I don't know why it happens. Something to do with my metabolism. It happens to Rose too."

I knew he was lying so I decided to play dumb.

""Oh right. So, do you want to do Dracula for the project?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

It was one of my favorite books so that would make the project a whole lot easier.

"Sure. It's due Friday right?" Jasper agreed.

"Yeah." The bell rang, "Sorry, but I have to get home quick. I'll call you okay?"

"Right, I'll just give you our num-"

"No, it's alright, I have it! Bye Jasper!" I said cheerfully, before turning on my heel and running out the door.

I scurried to my Porsche and drove home quickly. I opened the door quietly and ran upstairs. Flopping on my bed, my mind whizzed with curiosity. Why did he act so weird last week? Why was he so nice today? What was that emotion I saw in his eyes?

I fell asleep quickly but it was 4:50am when I woke up. Once my eyes adjusted to the dim light I blinked and saw someone at the foot of my bed.

"Jasper?" I cried, before turning and switching on my lamp.

When I turned back, he was gone. I could have sworn I saw him! Well, that was weird. I turned off the light and closed my eyes, slowly drifting into the realms of sleep.

**A/N: Hi! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not sure if its too short or not but its 3 pages or so on Word. The next chapter is the crash!!!! This story will go a bit faster than Twilight. Check out my new poll and REVIEW!!!! Again, Cullen or Quileute of your choice for reviewers! Anonymous reviews welcome!**

**~Pixie aka Ally **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, everybody! I know I said I'd update **_**next **_**week but my family are going away for a couple of days and my mum says I'm not bringing the laptop with me. Something about being addicted to fanfiction and not doing schoolwork, you know all those silly things parents worry about. So here I am updating for you! REVIEW!!!!! Oh and it's my dog, Ruby's birthday 2morow so this chapter is dedicated to her. She's 1!! Yeah, I know I'm weird. **

**~Pixie aka Ally**

I woke up only an hour and a half later, groaning. Why do I have to go to school? Then, I remembered seeing Jasper in my room (**A/N: Hi Bella!**). Just thinking of his face made me want to see him. I ran to the shower and quickly washed my hair and drying it. I brushed my pixie cut to perfection and began to pick my outfit. Okay, purple dress, black tights, black uggs and a black jacket. Looks a bit goth-ish but cool. Perfect.

I changed and applied make-up to my pale face . Glancing out the window, I groaned. A light layer of snow covered the ground. I _hate_ snow! I grabbed my jacket and went downstairs to find that Louisa had already left for work. Quickly, I made tea and toast (**A/N I have absolutely no idea if you drink tea over there in the USA but I'm addicted so I put it in**), practically shoving it down my throat, before running out the door to the garage and getting into my Porsche. Despite the icy roads, snow and hatred of school, I was oddly giddy and excited to get there. And it was all thanks to the mysterious and gorgeous Jasper Hale. I had finally admitted that I had a crush on him. Now, I know I like him but this is really weird for me. I've never done this with other crushes. When I'm not near him, I ache to see him, when he's around, I am blissfully content and happy. What's he done to me?

Then I remembered the terror triplets (**A/N I got that from my best friends except there's only two of them. Everyone says they look alike and now they call my self twins.**) . Mike, Eric and Tyler. All of them seemed infatuated with me. I really need to do something about them. Carefully, I drove into the school parking lot and parked the car, still, thinking about the boys when I got out. Mike acted so much like a lost puppy around me it was disturbing. Maybe it was because I'm new or different. Or maybe people like midget girls around here. I stood with my back to the school and a few cars away, Jasper stood staring at me, smiling slightly. He had that look in his eyes again. I waved q little, mouthing 'hi' at him. His smile grew and he opened his mouth to say something back when suddenly his head whipped to something behind me, his face becoming contorted with horror and shock.

A high pitched screech came from behind me as the smell of burning rubber filled the air. I turned, curious, to see Tyler in his van. A van that just happened to be speeding towards me. I ducked and shut my eyes as fast as I could when something cold and hard collided with my body but not from the direction I was expecting. I opened 1 eye to see Jasper holding me, with an arm stretched in front of him. Oh God, he was going to get killed my the van too! My head fell back in a light faint, cracking against the blacktop. Owww. Both my eyes opened enough to see the van collide, hard with Jasper's hand, leaving a dent in it (the van not his hand!).But the van swung round to where my legs were, as if it was determined to hit me. Jasper swung around and slammed into the van in an attempt to stop it. To my surprise, it did. Screams erupted from around the parking lot, hurting my ears. Then, Jasper's melodic voice whispered hurriedly in my ear.

"Alice? Alice are you alright?"

I groaned and poked him in the chest lightly, to show I was alright. My head hurt to much to talk. He chuckled lightly as I tried to shove him off of me.

"Try not to move too much, you'll hurt your head more."

The pain began to subside slightly and I managed to choke out., "What are you talking about Alice? I was right there." He insisted, pointing at the next car.

"No, you were at _your car. I saw you_!"

"look, you hit your head hard, you probably don't remember what happened." Jasper lifted me carefully, as if I were no burden at all.

I glared at him.

"I remember perfectly what happened!" I snapped

He looked at me worriedly, his brow furrowed slightly before leaning in to my ear and whispering, " Please Alice. Trust me on this."

I could feel his cool breath on my neck and shivered as he pulled away.

He looked at me, golden eyes smouldering, pleading. I nodded and looked towards the van, where paramedics and teachers were moving it aside to get to us.

Finally, the van was shifted and I was on a stretcher, on my way to hospital, Jasper never leaving my side. My brain whirred, trying to figure out what exactly had happened. Okay, Jasper had been at his car, and then, somehow he was with me protecting me from Tyler's van. And his hands had left dents in the side of it! I groaned as the ambulance stopped and they lifted me out. They wheeled me into the hospital and onto a bed. After my X-ray, the pain was more like an ache but worse. I closed my eyes, hoping to relax when no-one was around.

Then, two sets of footsteps walked into the room.

"Will she be okay Carlisle?"_ His_ voice rang out beautifully

" Yes, Jasper. She'll be fine. Your attached to this one, aren't you?" I smiled internally when a voice I didn't recognise said that.

"Edward and Lyra say that – oh she's waking."

I opened my eyes to see Jasper and a doctor at the foot of my bed.

"Hello Ms. Brandon. I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen. Please, call me Carlisle." The doctor said kindly

He was very handsome and young, maybe mid-twenties, with short blond hair and the same golden eyes as the rest of his family.

"Well, your X-rays are fine but I think you should take the rest of the day off. Jasper here will take you home and stay to make sure you are alright, just in case." He continued before leaving, most likely to tend to Tyler.

"Are you going to tell me what happened today?" I demanded.

"Let me take you home first." Jasper sighed.

After helping me outside Jasper opened his car door for me. The trip was quiet, as most of mine seem to be now and only when we got inside, did he speak.

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you get over to me so quickly?"

"Can I only give you part of the answer?" I nodded, " I'm a very fast person."

"Dents in the van?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm strong."

" And your _attached_ to me?" I tried to catch him of guard with that one.

"Well, I do care- wait you heard that?"

"Every word."

" What does this mean for us then?" Jasper asked

" What do you mean?" I was getting confused now.

"Alice, we shouldn't be friends! I shouldn't even talk to you. I'm dangerous."

"' We shouldn't' won't stop me you know. OI know you're different. But your not dangerous." I shifted closer to him, my voice barely a whisper.

Our bodies were too close to be purely platonic and I could see the lust growing in his eyes. Suddenly he gasped and stepped away from me.

"They were right." I heard him murmur.

"Jasper? I will find out."

"You won't. No one has and no-one ever will." His jaw clenched as he spoke through gritted teeth.

I glared at him and moved closer again. As I stared into his honey eyes, I saw that feeling again, but it was different, stronger somehow. My gaze flickered to his lips as his did to mine a second later. I tilted my head up farther and leaned in. Something had sparked inside of me, an overwhelming desire to kiss him, to feel him kissing me back and know he felt the same way. Our lips were a hair's breadth away when Louisa burst in through the front door and we jumped a foot apart. But too late. She had noticed our proximity and blushed.

"Hello Alice. Who's this? The school just called, they said a van nearly crashed into you but a boy called Jasper Hale pulled you away!" she said at an alarming speed.

"That would be me ma'am. Carlisle, my father, asked me to look after Alice for the day." Jasper stated calmly, although I could tell his voice was huskier that usual.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to met you. Alice has told me all about you." I slapped my forehead as she said that. Dear God, "Thank you so much, you saved her life!! Would you like to stay for dinner as a thank-you?" she never stops does she?

"No thanks, I really must be going now that I know Alice is alright. Goodbye. See you in school Alice." He smiled at Louisa, dazzling her momentarily and left.

"Well, he's certainly something. Would you like anything to eat or drink dear?" she asked me

"Oh, no thanks mom. I'm gonna go up to my room for a bit." I refused, scurrying upstairs after.

Changing into my pj's, I wondered about Jasper. Out of the blue, I remembered my sister. I dialled her number on my cell, praying she'd pick up. Cynthia Brandon (or Ryan now I suppose) was a boy extraordinaire. She'd had tons of boyfriends before, at the age of 20, marrying Bradley Ryan. That was three years ago. She was the only person I could ever really talk to about nearly everything.

"Hello?" the voice at the other end rang out.

"Hey Cyn."

"Alice!" OMG! How are you? What's happened? Boy troubles?" saying this at 200mph it was no wonder she was the fastest talker in Mississippi.

"Boy crisis. Again." I groaned.

"Tell me all about it sweetie."

"Okay, there's this guy called Jasper and he's gorgeous, smart, and really nice and I really like him but I don't know what to do cause I _think _he likes me but doesn't want to even be my friend or anything! I nearly kissed him after the accident but my mom walked in-"

"Wait, remind. _Accident?"_ Cynthia questioned.

" Oh, um a guy at school lost control of his car and nearly hit me but Jasper pulled me out of the way." I cringed.

"OMG!!!!!! Are you alright? Jesus Alice, why didn't you tell me that first?" she shrieked.

"Oh, um crap…….I'm breaking ……up! What……you……say?" I faked before hanging up.

Crap. Why'd I tell her again? Oh yeah, Jasper. Soon, I was asleep. That was the first night I dreamt about him.

**A/N: Hey! REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!! Review make for a happy pixie and a happy pixie makes for quicker updates!! Oh, the song I put for this is 'Just can't get enough' by the Saturdays! I know they aren't the original but it's been stuck my head since yesterday! So, REVIEW!!!**

**~Pixie aka Ally**


	5. How can this be Better?

**A/N: So, why was there no reviews for the last chapter? Didn't you like it? I'm all sad now. Please review this time!! It's the reviews that keep me going and I've got the sequel nearly planned out too!!!.**

**~Pixie aka Ally**

In my dream, I could see Jasper infront of me. He looked down at me, eyes devotion and caring.

"I love you." He whispered, before capturing my lips in a searing kiss.

Barely a second later, he was ripped away from me by 3 unrecognisable women. Although their faces were covered, I hated them with a passion.

"Your mine now." A voice purred in my ear before fangs pierced my neck, sucking on the flowing blood. I woke up then, sweating heavily. For two weeks after that, every single night I had that same dream. Things got worse in school too. Tyler was getting even more annoying by the day, as if he felt because he nearly squished me with his truck that he had to become my personal bodyguard and follow me everywhere!!!!!! It got so bad that I was starting to consider running him over with my Porsche so he would leave me alone. Mike was a lot more persistent after I got rid of Tyler. Honestly do these boys have nothing better to do with their time? Obviously not……

Jasper didn't talk to me and I was still trying to figure him out. My idea's were really stupid and quite frankly, unoriginal. I'd thought of Kryptonite and Bat-like superpowers and radio-active spiders but nothing fit him! The problem was, no matter how much I wanted to hate him, I just couldn't. My feelings for him were so strong, he was almost on my mind, as if I didn't _want_ to forget about him. And my dream! The first part of it, when it was just us, I wanted to be true so much I was nearly in physical pain. But I knew it would never happen. He could never like me.

Three weeks after the accident, I walked into English without the slightest hope that Jasper would even look at me let alone talk to me. To my surprise when I walked in, his head shot up and he stared at me, eyes filled with guilt, regret and sadness. I sat down, breaking his gaze and looking in the other direction.

"Alice?" his voice was like music to my ears but I ignored him anyway, like he had done to me for the last two weeks.

"Alice, please talk to me." I turned reluctantly to face him.

" I know you don't like this, I don't either, but please stop feeling so alone, so hopeless. It's better this way, you have to understand." He pleaded.

" How? How can this be better?" I closed my eyes, now close to tears.

"I'm sorry." He sounded so sincere, so desperate for me to believe him, as if he really cared.

"You shouldn't have saved me. You feel so much regret."

"You think I regret keeping you alive? Alice, don't think that, don't ever even _suggest_ the idea that I regret that! Saving you was the best thing that I have ever done." He persisted

I didn't speak again. I didn't trust my mouth. I couldn't take it. All I wanted was him, and because was what he was, I couldn't have him at all. Not even as a friend.

As soon as the bell rang I bolted for the door and to my car. I drove home as fast I could, the speed needle reaching 70mph. I was determined to find out what he was. I sped through the door and ran to my room, without so much as saying 'hi' to my mom. I grabbed my laptop and clicked on google. I typed two words in to the search engine: Forks superstitions.

I looked through loads of websites but only one caught my eye. I clicked on the 'Quileute legends' link and waited for it to load. When it finally did I skimmed through it, looking for any thing that seemed familiar. Soon, I spotted what I was looking for. The story told of a woman, very beautiful, entering the reservation and taking the lives of many until the werewolves stopped her. I didn't understand any of it until I read the last paragraph.

'The cold was destroyed forever and a pale face said, "What _was_ she?"

A tribal elder answered, "A blood drinker. You people call them vampires."'

I clicked on the vampire link in fascination. A picture came up with characteristics and features surrounding it. As I read through the information, something in my brain clicked. Pale, ice-cold skin, colour changing eyes, extreme good looks, never eating, strength and speed. It all fit. I had finally found out what he was. A vampire. I sat on my bed, processing this theory when my cell rang, making me jump about a foot in the air.

"Hello?"

"Alice? Hey, this is Tyler from school. I was wondering, do you want to go to the dance? You know, with me?" he asked.

"Oh, the dance, well I….uh, I'm going to Seattle that day! Sorry Tyler, bye!" I hung up quickly and sighed.

Maybe I _should_ run him over. No, I'll damage the Porsche. I'll use my mom's car! No, wait, he might die. Well, I guess that wouldn't be so terrible. Mike would be rejoicing!

Oh My God, I've started talking to myself!!! First Jasper's gone, now my sanity! What else can go wrong? Hmmmm……maybe I _should_ go to Seattle. Then I can shop! I haven't shopped since I got here! That's like nearly the ultimate torture for me!

An hour or so arguing with myself, Louisa called me down for dinner.

"So, Alice, got any offers for the dance yet?" she asked once we sat down.

Dear Lord woman, do you never give up!?!?! She was obviously thinking of Jasper.

"Yeah, but I'm going to Seattle that day."

"But what about that Jasper boy. When I walked in you two seemed pretty cosy." She persisted.

" No, mom, we barely talk anymore. I don't think he likes me."

"Oh, but don't you-!"

"Look, just drop it okay!! He just doesn't care!!!!" I cried before escaping to my room.

I slammed the door behind me, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't take not knowing. Does he care? Really _really_ care? I'd never been so hung up about a guy before.

A light tap came from the door.

"Go away!" I shouted angrily.

The door opened anyway, and Louisa made her way over to the bed. Wrapping her arms around me she asked, "Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

Wasn't it obvious?

"I don't know what to do! I really like him but he acts like he just doesn't want to be near me."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it?" she suggested.

I agreed with her and she left soon after. I looked out the window and gasped when something flickered past it.

The next morning I decided to confront Jasper. About him being a vampire that is. When I parked my Porsche I scanned the crowd for the Volvo or the BMW. Both were there as well, as all the Cullens, except the one I wanted to see. I turned and came face to face (well, more like face to chest really) with Jasper Hale.

"How'd you get here?" I asked in surprise.

"Uh…I _walked_ over to talk to you.

"Right." I said sceptically, "What did you want?"

"I'm sorry for the way I've acted recently. So, I've decided to make up for it by driving you to Seattle next week."

"How the hell did you know I was going to Seattle?" I asked crudely.

"I heard Tyler and Mike talking about it."

"Oh. Why are you doing this?" I wondered aloud.

"I thought since I'm going to hell, I might as well, do it thoroughly. " Jasper joked.

At least, I think he was joking….

"and I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up."

I smiled when he said that. He'd basically admitted that he couldn't keep away from me. No! Bad Alice, he doesn't like you like that!

"Alice? Alice, are you alright?" Jasper's voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Sorry, what?"

"You blanked out there for a second." His perfect face etched with concern, "So, about Seattle…."

"Oh, sure. If you don't mind."

The bell rang and I headed to homeroom with hopeful thoughts.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay, people reviewed last time! I know I said to some people that this chapter would be the longest but I split it in 2. This chapter is pretty short, so sorry about that.**

**~Pixie aka Ally**

The classes before lunch came and went quickly. We had a Spanish test, which I got an A+ in and tons of homework from trig and Biology. Quickly, lunch came and I sat in my usual seat with my usual crowd.

I turned to look at the Cullens table. Jasper wasn't there again. Lyra caught my eye and smiled, nodding towards a table closer to me. I looked at it, realising Jasper was sitting there alone. He raised his head and motioned for me to come over.

"Why is _Jasper Hale _staring at _you_?_" _Jessica asked in wonder.

Her shock was a little insulting.

"I think he wants me to come over. Do you mind Jess?"

"No, go on." She replied eagerly

I knew she was counting on me to 'dish the dirt' later. I rose with my tray and went to Jasper's table. Nearly every head had turned to watch me. I chanced a look at Jasper's sister, Rosalie. Her face was contorted with a look of pure fury.

"Hey Alice." Jasper greeted me warmly.

"Hi Jasper."

"Do you mind sitting with me?"

"N-no, I don't mind. Actually, I-I quite like your company." I stuttered, blushing slightly.

He smiled at me, looking a bit smug. I was going over our earlier conversation when something he had said had confused me.

"Remember earlier, when we were talking? Well, what did you mean by you were already going to hell?"

"Oh, uh….that. Look Alice, before you get too involved………I'm dangerous. I've hurt people before. Seriously hurt them. I don't want you to get hurt because of me so please, think about it before you become my friend. You don't know what I am, what I've done." He said, seriously.

"I _have_ thought about it. You won't hurt me. I know you wouldn't. I have a theory but I need to make sure I'm right this time. But I think I am." I told him.

" I knew he was angry about what I said but maybe I was right.

"Will you tell me this theory?" he asked

" No. Not yet anyway." I snickered at his glare, " So, just to classify, are we friends now?"

"I guess so. But I'm not a good friend for you." Jasper warned again.

I rolled my eyes.

"With my theory, I think I know that. But you seem to like insulting my intelligence. Jasper, I know that you're dangerous but I don't care." I persisted.

Jasper shot a glance behind me.

"You're boyfriends are angry." He grinned.

"Boyfriends? Oh, Mike, Eric and Tyler. They seriously scare me sometimes. None of them are my boyfriend and I doubt they ever will be." I shuddered at the thought

Yuck! Like I would even go to the movies with one of them, let alone date them. I looked up from my tray to see Jasper studying me intently. His eyes were a warm butterscotch today. As I stared at them, he lifted them to meet mine. As soon as they did, I couldn't look away. They held my gaze and I searched them, trying to find that emotion again. There it was, stronger again than it had been the last time I saw it.

"We'd better hurry if you want to get to class." He said, breaking our eye contact to look at his watch.

"What about you?" I asked, puzzled.

Didn't he have class too?

"I'm ditching. Believe it or not, it can be healthy once in a while." He teased.

"You want company?" I couldn't stand my Art teacher today (and it may have to do with the fact I want to spend more time with a certain blond haired angel).

"Sure." Jasper smiled his heart-aching smile at me

I looked around, noticing for the first time that the cafeteria was empty apart from us.

"Come on." Jasper pulled me out the door and down the empty halls to…………the Front office.

"Hey, Mrs Cope. Could we have some passes please?" he asked the receptionist, smiling.

"S-sure Jasper." Mrs Cope stuttered.

Once we were out of earshot I said to him, "You really shouldn't do that to people. You know, dazzle them."

"Helps on occasion." was all he said, shrugging

"On _occasion_? Try all the time!"

"Do I dazzle you?"

" Yes. Quite a lot." I said, falling helpless to that smile.

The smile that turned into an extremely smug smirk. Damn him.

"Git." I muttered at him.

"But you love me." He teases.

God, he didn't know how right he was.

"So, do you want to come to my house? My mom is working today so we would have the house to ourselves." I suggested.

"Sure. Your house then."

We snuck to the parking lot and drove away in the Porsche. We got to my house quickly and got out. I opened my bag and looked around in it for the key. Finally, I found it and opened the door.

"Make yourself comfortable. Do you want anything to drink? Or eat?" I asked as he sat on the couch.

" No thanks, I'm good."

He _never_ ate. Ever. I thought about my vampire theory. The legend thing said that to vampires, humans smell delicious. Maybe I could use that to my advantage. I remembered my first day, when Jasper had suddenly stormed out of the cafeteria. I had swished my hair in his direction just before he did that. I did you same again and looked at his eyes. They were rapidly darkening.

"I have to go." He said suddenly.

"Why?" I asked innocently.

"I…..I feel really sick. I'm sorry for wasting your time Alice." He apologised, running for the door.

"Jasper-!"

"Please Alice. I need to go!" his voice was strained, as if he wasn't breathing.

I stepped back, defeated. I was angry at myself for letting that happen, for doing that to him. How could I be so stupid! Just before the door closed, I felt a wave of calm over-come me. What the hell was that?

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for reading!! Please review? Just a small one? Oh, I have a question for you guys. What would you think of Alice having a baby? Not now but later. Like in the last one, like Bella? I've already got the plan in my head and written down on my notepad. I've got the story basically figured out but still, it's nice to know the opinion of the people. Thanks, bye!**

**~Pixie aka Ally**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everybody!! The people want an update and here I am! See what reviews get you? I'm glad people seem to be enjoying this story. As I was telling one of my reviewers, one of my friends (Chelsea, grrr) read the first 25 pages of it in my notebook before I put it up here and well, she said it was crap. She's really evil though so I didn't listen to her. This chapter is for all my kind reviewers!**

**~Pixie aka Ally**

A few days later, Jasper hadn't returned to school, but Lyra had told me he was sick and he was sorry for leaving my house so suddenly. I was really starting to regret trying to prove my theory. The other Cullens weren't so nice. Edward and Bella, although they seemed the more approachable of the siblings, avoided me more than anyone else in the school, Emmett didn't interact at all and , if he did, it was a blank stare. Marisa, even, was a bit frosty and Rosalie…….well, she spent every second near me throwing death glares.

Thank goodness that, after 3 days, Jasper returned. At lunch, he sat with his family again though. Instead of sitting with Jessica and the others, I went over and whispered in his ear, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." was his confused answer.

As soon as we were out of the cafeteria door, I threw my arms around his cold waist.

"Are you alright Alice?" he sounded worried

"Me? What about _you_? I thought you weren't coming back, the way your family were acting!!" I cried

Oops. I hadn't meant to say that….

"My family? What do you mean?"

"Well……they keep avoiding me like the plague! I know they do that to everyone but every time I see Edward or Bella, they turn and walk away! I thought they didn't like me cause I'd done something to offend you." I admitted, ducking my head.

Jasper's hand cupped my chin and tilted it to look at him.

"Alice, you could never do something wrong. It was entirely my fault. All me. I need to tell you something Alice. Can you come somewhere with me after school?" he said tenderly, holding me against his muscled chest.

"Sure. Where are we going?" I wondered aloud.

"Somewhere I found a while back." He smiled mysteriously.

The bell rang and I left the safety of his arms to got o Art. As soon as I sat down the girl I sat beside, Lauren, began quizzing me on Jasper.

"Are you going out with Jasper Hale? What did you talk about earlier? Have you kissed him yet? Everyone says you both ditched Art and English together a few days ago! Did you?" she asked in her horrible voice.

Bloody cow.

"No, none of your business, no and yes." I told her.

I hope I ruined her gossip-filled dreams.

"Oh, well my friend says he asked you out." Lauren said smugly.

WHAT!!!! He did not ask me out!

"Lauren, he didn't ask me out. He probably never will." I admitted sadly

There was no way Jasper Hale would go out with _me._

"But he did ask to take you somewhere. That's totally a date!" she squealed.

What. The. Hell. How did she find out about that!! Stupid gossipers with their stupid gossip sources. I must have looked kind of crazy, cause she backed off after that. Mr Blunt (the evil Art teacher) glared at us both and began a lecture about why you should listen in class instead of talking. Just as he finished, the bell rang and I escaped to English, where I knew Jasper would probably already be. I was the second person be get there (first obviously being Jasper). I smiled at him and sat down. The teacher, an elderly woman called Miss Banes, gave us a smile and said, "It's so nice to see young people in love these days."

"Oh, um….we aren't together." Jasper said quietly.

My heart sank at his words.

"Oh. I see I made a mistake," she replied, but I knew she didn't believe him.

The class passed in a daze and at time I could have sworn I saw Miss Banes sneaking glances at us. The bell rang out and everyone bolted for the door. Jasper and I kept behind to avoid being crushed. He led me to the Porsche and began to speed away in the direction of the forest. I was alarmed at the speed but my Dad drove really fast so this speed wasn't that new to me. Jasper slowed and turned left up to the trail. He parked the car and opened my door for me. I smiled at him as he took my hand. My pulse quickened at the contact.

"So you don't get lost," he explained.

He led me through the forest, sticking to the path for the most part, before swerving.

"Jasper? Where are we going?" I asked nervously.

He just smiled and continued on. About twenty minutes later, we arrived in a clearing. It was beautiful! There were blue-bells and snow-drops littering the forest floor. I heard the trickling sound of running water and turned to see a small stream flowing north.

"It's beautiful, Jasper! How did you find it?" I murmured in wondered.

"I was roaming the forest and came across this place. I come here to be alone sometimes." He answered, "Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"That…..that thing I wanted to tell you. Well, you were right, I am different.

I…..I'm a vampire." He examined me, trying to figure out my reaction.

I stood still in shock. He _was_ a vampire. He could kill me. Why wasn't I running? He watched me cautiously. As I watched his careful golden eyes, I realised why I still there. I was drawn to him, like a compass to its true destination. I loved him. I loved Jasper. Alice and Jasper Hale. It sounded so right.

"Alice? Look, if you never want to see me again, I'll leave. If you don't want me to leave, I won't, just don't be scared of me," he pleaded.

"I'm not scared. Not at all." I answered truthfully.

"What _is_ that? That emotion rolling of you," he asked.

"How do you know what I'm feeling?" I asked.

"I can feel and manipulate emotions." He replied

"It's Love. That emotion you feel is love." I breathed.

"Love? Love for…..me?"

"Yes. I love you." I admitted

"No. You…you can't love me! It's bad enough that I love you and you know about us but now you love me?" he said quickly.

"Wait, back up! _You_ love _me_?" I questioned incredulously.

How could someone so perfect love _me_?

"Yes. More than my existence," He said softly, "You're still curious. And what about me? My diet? Or did you forget?"

"No. But I don't care about that. All I care about is you."

"Ask me. What do I eat?" Jasper said quietly.

"What do you at?" I repeated timidly.

"Animals. My family and I are different that others of our kind. Most of us take to the normal way of feeding. But us…..we hated it. And eventually we all joined Carlisle."

"Your family. They don't like me, do they?" I asked nervously.

"Rosalie is sceptical and Emmett thinks I'm insane," he said, "Would you like to meet them soon?"

"Okay."

"How about Wednesday, after school?" Jasper suggested.

I nodded. I was now even more nervous.

"Well, I'd better take you home."

Jasper lifted me as if I was a feather and began to run, vampire speed, back to my car. To say it was scary was an understatement. The wind whipped at my face and I shut my eyes tightly. I think I nearly threw up. Jasper set me down and I wobbled, grasping his shirt for support.

"You okay?" he asked tenderly, looking down at me.

"Yeah. Never do that without telling me," I choked out.

After I got in the Porsche I closed my eyes and breathed in heavily as the engine began to purr. We drove back to my house in a comfortable silence.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked.

"Alright,"

I opened the door quietly and hurried in, praying my Mom wasn't in. And, knowing my luck, she was.

"Ah, Mr Hale, isn't it? How have you been?" Louisa asked, grinning madly.

Jasper must think she's a nutter!

"Mom!" I whined.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, ma'am. I've been well and yourself?" Jasper queried politely.

Ever the southern gentleman. I thought he was from the south anyway. His voice had a Texan twang to it.

"I'm fine," my mother replied, looking flustered.

"Well, I must go. Goodnight Alice. Goodnight Miss….?" Jasper paused.

"Call me Louisa!"

"Goodnight Louisa," he smiled, swiftly planting a kiss on my cheek.

My skin began to tingle where his lips had touched my cheek and my heart fluttered. He ducked his head and left. I glanced at my watch. It was 10 o'clock, I hadn't realised it was so late!

"I'm gonna go to my room, okay Mom?"

She nodded, still a little dazed from Jasper's beauty. I hurried up to my room, letting out a deep sigh when the door shut.

"Hey," a familiar voice said behind me.

I squealed and spun around to see Jasper sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Jasper! How-how'd you get up here?" I cried.

"The window," he replied simply, as if that explained it all.

"Wha- the window?" I looked at it to see it wide open.

"Well, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you."

Aw…..wasn't he sweet?

"Don't you need to go sleep in your coffin?" I teased.

"Myth. I don't sleep at all,"

"Does sun burn your skin?

"Myth,"

"Garlic? Stakes? Crosses? Holy water?"

"Myth, myth, myth and myth. The only way to kill a vampire is to rip it apart and burn the pieces," Jasper explained.

"Really. Hey, I was wondering….why is your family different?" I wondered.

"My family, we don't want to be monsters. It's more difficult for me than the others. I've a had a rather different……upbringing that my siblings. The temptation of blood is hard to resist," he told me

"Is it hard for you now?" I hoped he wasn't in too much pain.

"Not as bad as I imagined. Though I must say, your scent is mesmerizing. Nearly irresistible," he breathed in deeply.

"I have a scent?" I queried, puzzled

"Yes. All humans have one. Some are more tempting than others. Yours for example. You should try to be less tempting you know. You are irresistible……in more ways than one…." he trailed of suggestively.

"Oh really? You're not so bad yourself cowboy," I grinned.

I moved closer to him, smiling as seductively as I could. I'd bet the lust was rolling of off me in waves. Jasper breathed in again and suddenly, he wasn't there.

"Jasper?" I questioned, looking around for him.

He stood at the other side of the room, hanging out the window and taking large gulps of Alice-free air.

"Oh Jazz, I'm so sorry!!" I rushed over to him, feeling extremely guilty.

He looked at me.

"What did you call me?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"Oh, I….uh…sorry! It just slip-,"

I was silenced by a cold finger on my lips.

"I don't mind. I like it," he said softly.

I smiled shyly, looking up at him from under my eye-lashes.

"Are you alright?" I asked, remembering why I had been so worried.

"I really should go and hunt. I'm getting thirsty," he sighed sadly.

His eyes were filled with remorse at his words, and I could see he really didn't want to go.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?" I pouted at him, hoping he'd say yes.

"Sure. How about I pick you up from school? And sit with you at lunch?" now it was his turn to pout.

I giggled and agreed before kissing his cheek goodbye. He waved and jumped out the window.

I ran to it just in time to see Jasper's blurred figure speeding away. I sighed and got changed quickly for bed. I glanced at my clock. It was 11:30 already! I lay down in my bed and soon, I was asleep.


	8. Carlisle

**A/N: Hey everybody!!! Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner but the teachers wouldn't stop harassing our class! Something about breaking a window…. Anyway, this chapter is for my best mate eva Frankie who has just gotten an account here and left me my 20****th**** review! Thanks Franks! Hehe that rhymes! **

**~Pixie aka Ally**

Wednesday came a lot quicker than I wanted it to. I spent every waking moment this Jasper. He walked me to all the classes and sat with me at lunch. The school knew we were together now, courtesy of Jessica and Lauren. They were spreading tons of rumours like he'd been cheating on me and that we'd slept together but of course, of confrontation, they denied it all. Back to Wednesday. In no time, the day ended and Jasper was taking me to his motorcycle.

"The others have gone home early to prepare for your arrival," he told me when I asked where they were.

"Your family aren't making a big deal out of this are they?" I queried.

"I'm not going to answer that," He replied slyly.

"Jasper!" I cried.

He knew I didn't want them to do anything! We got on the motorcycle and sped of to the Cullens house. In a few minutes we turned left and headed up a mile long driveway to an extravagant house. I looked on in awe as we pulled up infront of it.

"_This_ is your house?" I gasped in amazement once we got off.

"Yep," Jasper grinned, pulling me up the steps.

He opened the door fore me as I walked in, amazed at the grandness of it all. He led me to the kitchen where Dr. Cullen and a beautiful caramel-haired woman were preparing food.

"Hi Carlisle, Esme. Alice, you've met Carlisle, and this is my mother Esme," Jasper introduced.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you Alice. Jasper has told us much about you," She said kindly.

"Where are the others?" Jasper asked.

Then, Edward and Bella were there.

"Hello Alice. I'm Bella Cullen. This is Edward," She held her hand out to me, her beautiful face graced with a smile.

"It's great to meet you all," I smiled warmly at them all, shaking Bella's hand.

"Oh, the humans here," A voice drawled from the stairs.

I turned to see Rosalie and Emmett staring at me from the stairs.

"Rose," Bella warned her.

"I'm Rosalie. But I'm sure you already knew that," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm Emmett!" Emmett boomed, grinning rather wildly.

"Yeah, I know. You're the one that chucked a snowball at me," I mock-glared at him.

"Emmett, how could you be so rude? I hope you apologised to Alice," Esme chided.

"Sorry Alice," Emmett said in a small voice.

I choked down my laughter when I saw Rosalie's glare.

"Don't worry, she reacted to Bella the same way," Jasper whispered.

Rosalie's glare turned venomous. She'd cracked.

"Do you really think I'm going to stand here and let this happen? She could put our whole family in danger! Sure it worked with Bella but the Volturi won't stand for it again!" She shrieked, eyes wide and fierce.

"Rosalie calm down! Jasper cares about Alice so we do too!" Esme cried.

"Jasper put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"Oh, give it a rest Jasper; I'm going to bite her!" Rosalie snarled.

I was seriously getting sick of her attitude.

"Listen Rosalie, I'm sick of the way you're acting! Not everything is about you! I would never tell anyone about your family and I really don't think anyone in this family would hurt me and what the heck is a Volturi?" I burst out.

Excellent. I think I've made a fantastic impression on them *note sarcasm*. As I thought this, Edward sniggered quietly.

"The Volturi are the most powerful vampire coven in the world. Kind of like royalty in the vampire world. They keep our race in order," a voice said behind me.

I turned to see Lyra and Marisa. For some reason, Marisa was looking at me rather disdainfully.

"Oh, hi girls," I smiled and waved at them.

"Hey Alice!" Lyra grinned

She rushed forward and enveloped me in a huge hug. I noticed that, for once Maria kept her distance, like Rosalie, and if I wasn't mistaken, throwing rather lustful glances at Jasper.

"Why don't I take Alice on a tour of the house?" Jasper suggested once Lyra had released me.

Esme smiled and nodded. Jasper grasped my hand and pulled me up the stairs. He pulled me into a room and closed the door.

"Alice, I am so sorry about Rose, I-!"

"Jazz, it's alright! I think I told her off well enough," I giggled.

"Yeah, no-ones ever done that to her," he laughed.

His laugh was beautiful, like music. I longed to hear that sound again, to be the person that made him laugh.

"Would you like to tell you our history?" Jasper asked suddenly.

"Sure,"

He took me into a room that looked like a study.

"This is Carlisle's office, He wrote a book of his life, incase he grows so old he cannot remember." Jasper explained as he took out of the shelf.

"How old is Carlisle?" I wondered aloud.

"365," Jasper replied, chuckling at my shocked expression, "He was born in London, 1643. He was the son of an Anglican pastor, who was an intolerant man. As soon as the Protestants came into power, he was eager to persecute people of other religion. He was a strong believer in the realm of demons. He led many witch hunts and hunts for other supernatural creatures like vampires and werewolves," I widened my eyes at that point.

Jasper looked into my eyes, looking for a sign to continue. I nodded.

"The pastor grew old and Carlisle replaced him. Carlisle was more sensible than his father, actually looking for real evidence before he sentenced them. Soon, he discovered real vampires hiding in the sewer. The people gathered their weapons and waited until an old one came out. Carlisle chased him until the vampire turned and attacked, leaving Carlisle bleeding in the street. He made it to the sewers, knowing what his father would do if he found out. All infected by the monster must be destroyed. Somehow, he stayed quiet until the transformation was complete. He was horrified and tried to kill himself many times. Eventually, he tried starvation. He stayed away from the human population for months, when he came across a herd of deer. Mad from lack of blood, he attacked and drank them all dry. When he finished, he realised he could survive off of animals. People ate meat all the time, how was that any different?" he paused, hoping I was alright.

"I'm fine," I insisted.

"He began to study, using his unlimited time, and swam to France-,"

"Wait, _swam_ to _France_?!?" I cried

"Alice, tons of people have done it," he said gently.

"Oh yeah," I smiled sheepishly.

"So, he got France and continued his journey through Europe until to Italy. He met the Volturi, Aro, Marcus and Caius, who obviously tried to change his diet," Jasper dragged his fingers over a painting of three men.

Two dark-haired, the other snowy-white.

"After his time with the Volturi, he ventured to the New World. He was lonely and longed to find someone – a companion. He was working in Chicago when influenza hit. There he met Edward, who was infected with the disease and parents had dies of it. He decided to try and change him, and as you can see, he was successful. In time, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie joined him. About 20 years later, I stumbled across Lyra and Marisa, who were already vampires, and together we found the Cullens," as we left Carlisle's office, I realised the story was over.

Jasper led to a room, smaller than the office.

"This is my room," he said.

There was a couch with an acoustic guitar leaning on it and a keyboard in the corner. There was a few shelves, all filled with books and music. A large plasma screen TV hung on the wall. I walked over to the guitar and stroked the neck. I lifted my head towards Jasper and asked, "Do you play?"

"Yes. When I was human, my father taught me. Would you like to hear some of it?"

"Sure," I smiled.

He sat on the couch and lifted the guitar. He began to strum and pluck the cords. After a minute or so, he began to sing softly. His voice was beautiful. Soft and gentle, like a summer's breeze. He ended the song, looking at me and smiling, singing, "I'm in love,"

"Jazz, that was beautiful." I said softly, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Did you write it?"

"Yes. It's about you," he told me.

Tears filled my eyes. One escaped and rolled down my cheek as I smiled. We stared at each other, just smiling, until Jasper glanced at the clock.

"Alice, I really should take you home," he grumbled.

"Fine," I muttered, annoyed that I had to go.

He led me through the house, until we got to the front door. Lyra appeared at my side, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm glad you came, Alice. Maybe you could come for a sleep-over sometime?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure. That would be nice," I replied, happy some of the Cullens liked me.

As I said goodbye to her, the other Cullens came into view.

"Goodbye Alice. I hope we see you again son," Esme said sincerely.

The others smiled at me, except Rosalie. She just glared. Jasper and I left the house, Lyra and Esme watching us from the door. I was glad they seemed to accept me. Bella seemed kind too. Jasper held the door open for me and I noticed Esme smiling, perhaps at his courtesy. As we made our way to my house, Jasper said, "Can I visit you tonight?"

"Yes, of course. Ten o'clock alright for you?" I asked.

"Anytime's alright with me as long as I get to see you," he replied softly.

I smiled at his sweet remark and reached for his hand. He took my small hand in his, almost drowning it. Soon, we reached my house and Jasper walked me to the door.

"I'll see you soon, pixie," he teased as he walked away.

"HEY! I'm not a PIXIE, Jazz-hands!" I called back at him.

I heard his beautiful laughter as I opened the door, scowling.

"Hello Alice! Did you have a good time at the Cullen's?" Louisa asked once I appeared in the living-room.

"I had a great time, thanks Mom. Jasper's parents are really nice," I replied, glancing at the clock.

9:30. Just half an hour left. I ran up to my room and took out my I-pod. I listened to the songs until one stuck out. You found Me by Kelly Clarkson. I realised, as I listened to the lyrics, Jasper found me. At my old school, I had been the out-cast. The emo, because my hair was black, I liked black and purple and I was quite musical. But here, Jasper took the time to really get to know _me_. The real Alice Marie Brandon. He found me.

_You found me_

_When no-one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me…_

He had done all of that. He really did love me. What did I do to deserve him? Suddenly, a knock at the window broke me out of my reverie. I saw Jasper's face peering through the window. I grinned and off my bed to open it.

"Hi Jazz," I cried as he climbed in.

"Hey Ali," he said, giving me a breathtaking smile.

I swear I nearly started hyperventilating right there infront of him, He sat down on the edge my bed.

"Ummm…….do you mind if I get changed? It's just, my Mom thinks I've gone to bed." I explained.

"Oh, sure," Jasper nodded, covering his eyes.

I stripped off my clothes behind him and changed into my pj shorts and vest.

"You can look now," I told him.

He removed his hands from his eyes and turned round to look at me. I really didn't that reaction. His golden eyes widened and he began to pant slightly. His eyes travelled down my body and back up to my eyes. If he could have blushed, I think he would have. I sat down on my pillow, trying to withhold the blush that was creeping into my own cheeks. Jasper looked me in the eyes and I noticed the lust was very prominent now. Maybe it was just his powers transferring his lust to me but I had a sudden urge to kiss him, like I did the day of the accident.

"Can I try something?" I whispered.

"Depends on what it is," he replied, his voice huskier that usual.

I crawled towards him, giving him an accidental view of my cleavage, before stopping infront of him and sitting on my knees. I inched my face forward, closing my eyes as I pressed my lips softly against his.

**A/N: Ohhh cliffy! Kinda…..maybe….no. Wonder how our Jazzy's gonna react to that eh? By the way, I think I'm experiencing writer's block again. I just can't find much inspiration these days. But I'm nearly finished the whole thing so its just a matter of typing it. Ugh, typing. **

**~Pixie aka Ally**

**PS: Frankie, if you're reading this, review or else I'll get you in school! I'm in your class, remember?**


	9. Jasper's Tale

**A/N: Hello, my faithful readers!!! Welcome to the next chapter of 'Sunset'! I can't believe I got 18 reviews for my last chapter, even though they weren't all for the same chapter. But sadly, not one of them was from my best friend. For shame Frankie, for shame……… now, on with the story!**

**~Pixie aka Ally**

Jasper reacted more eagerly than I expected, pulling me into his lap. I knotted my fingers in his curly blond locks, as my breathing became laboured. I felt Jasper's ice-cold hand on my stomach, pushing me onto my back. My strayed to the buttons on his shirt as his went to the hem of my vest, pushing it upwards. I parted my lips, trying to force his open with my tongue when, suddenly he wasn't there. I look around, still rather dazed, spotting him at the open window again.

"Jazz? I'm sorry-," I started to say.

"No, Alice, I'm fine. I just have a harder time with blood remember?" he interrupted.

I went over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Do you need to hunt or can you stay?"

"I'm alright, honestly," Jasper sighed, "There, all better,"

He smiled.

"Am I tolerable?" I asked.

"I'm stronger than I believed. Had it been any other human I'm afraid I wouldn't have lasted,"

"You couldn't kill someone. You have too big a heart. I don't think you're scary," I told him.

Before I knew it, back on my bed, with my arms pinned above my head by one of Jasper's hands. He growled playfully.

"What were you saying?" he asked innocently.

"That you are a terrifying monster," I breathed as his other hand travelled down my throat, in-between my breasts and stopping at my stomach.

"Much better," he replied, releasing my wrists.

I could feel the lust radiating off of me and I had a sneaking suspension that Jasper was using his power to influence me just a little bit. Jasper stood up and began to look at my shelf of CD's.

"The Dixie Chicks?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. My favourite is Travelin' Soldier," I glared at him, "Got a problem with that?"

He shook his head, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'frightening little pixie'.

"I'm not a pixie!" I cried, " And Travelin' Soldier is a great song!" (A/N: it is really, I love it)

"Soldier?" he asked sadly.

"Yes…..are you alight Jazz?"

"I was a soldier. In the Civil War. I was born in Houston, Texas in 1843. I joined the army just before I turned 17. I told the recruiters I was 20 and they believed me. My military career was short-lived but very promising. My father said I had charisma but now I know it was probably something more. Soon, I became a major – the youngest in Texas at the time – and I was in charge of evacuating women and children from Galveston. We reached the city after dark. I mage sure the group was safe and began to head back to camp. I found 3 women and dismounted to help them. When I saw their faces, I was stunned into silence. They were undoubtedly the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Only you could compare," he said the last sentence tenderly.

I smiled softly, taking his hand in mine, urging him to continue by nodding.

"They had such pale skin, I remember marvelling at it. Even the small dark-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They were all young enough to be called girls.

"'He's speechless,'" the tallest one said in a high voice.

She had fair hair and snow-white skin. The other was blonder still, her skin just as chalky. I thought she looked like an angel. She leaned forward and inhaled deeply.

'Mmmm….,' she sighed, 'Devine,'

"The small one put a hand on her arm and spoke quickly, too fast to be heard.

"Concentrate, Nettie," she said.

"I'd always had a good sense of how people related to each other and it immediately clear that the brunette was somehow in charge of the other two. If they'd been military I would've said she outranked them.

'He looks right – young, strong, an officer…' the brunette paused and I tried unsuccessfully to speak, 'And there's something more…..do you sense it?'

'Oh yes,"' Nettie agreed quickly, leaning toward me again.

'Patience,' the brunette cautioned her, 'I want to keep this one,"

'You'd better do it, Maria,' the taller blonde spoke again, 'If he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them,'

'Yes, I'll do it,' Maria agreed, 'I really do like this one. Take Nettie away will you? I don't want to protect my back while I'm trying to focus,'

My hair stood up on the back of my neck, though I didn't know what they were talking about. The two blondes left and Maria came towards me.

'What's your name soldier?' she asked me.

'Major Jasper Whitlock ma'am,' I stammered.

'I truly hope you survive Jasper.' She whispered.

"She took a step closer to me, inclining her head as if she were going to kiss me. A few days later, I was introduced to my new life.

"Their names were Nettie, Lucy and Maria. Theirs was a partnership of convenience. Maria wanted territories with plenty of humans and the others were eager to increase their ……herd lands I suppose you could say. They put together an army, more carefully than most. Maria sought out specific humans who had potential. She gave us more training than any other armies. I was quicker and better at combat than my companions. I was rewarded often and I used my powers to my advantage many times in fights. Maria grew fond of me, dependant upon me. In some ways, I worshipped the ground she walked on."

I felt a stab of jealousy as those words fell from his mouth.

"Alice, there's nothing to be jealous about. I never loved Maria. I've only ever loved you," he said, caressing my cheek lightly, "Maria told us that was the way everything was and we believed her. Soon, we crept down to Monterrey, her former home and we attacked. We took them down easily, losing only four of twenty three in the process. Maria was ecstatic. Success made her greedy. In my first year, we took control of most of Texas and northern Mexico. Others from the South came to dislodge her. The battles were intense and many began to worry that the Volturi would come back. Eventually, even Nettie and Lucy turned on us, but we won that one. We managed to hold onto Monterrey. It quietened slightly, though the wars continued. Decades later, I met a newborn by the name of Peter and became friends with him. Peter was……more civilized than the rest. He didn't enjoy the fight. Peter was assigned to help me dispose of the newborns that were no longer any use. With each kill, he became more wary and nervous. I called for the next victim and to my surprise, Peter was suddenly furious. The newborn, Charlotte, began to run, as Peter bolted after her. I knew I should have chased after them, but I didn't. Maria was irritated, to say the least…..

"Five years later, Peter returned for me. By then I was in a state of depression. Maria felt fear and malice when she was around me. In one conversation, I was ready to leave. I left without a backward glance. I travelled with him and Charlotte for a while when I realised the depression didn't fade. Peter noticed it was worse after I hunted and I dwelled on that. I decided to leave them to travel on my own for a while, feeding less frequently. Then I entered a diner in Philadelphia. There, I met Lyra and Marisa, who had lived with the Denali clan for a period of time. They told me they were going to find the Cullens and about two years later, we found them and committed completely to their diet. That's my story," Jasper ended as I yawned.

"Sorry I'm just a bit tired," I said.

"No wonder, its nearly midnight. You should go to sleep,"

"But-,"

"No, you need your rest," he argued.

"Will you stay?" I pouted.

"Alright," he sighed.

I grinned and slipped under the covers. I heard the light switch click and darkness filled the room. The covers lifted and I felt Jasper's toned body press against mine. He wrapped his arm around my waist, protectively, the cold oddly relaxing. I heard his soothing voice sing in my ear and soon I drifted into the realms of sleep…

**A/N: Hey people!!!! God, it's Friday the 13****th**** (dun dun dun!) and I nearly got killed in Technology. But I made Steven do all my work instead! MWA HA HA!!!!!! Since its **_**Friday the 13**__**th**_** I expect bad reviews. Plus, this isn't my favourite chapter so I don't mind that much. But I DO expect a review from Frankie( Frankie-J-Cullen) cause she didn't bother last time. She knows what I'll do to her…….**

**Pixie aka Ally**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating in like a week!!! My friend got me hooked on the most awesome anime series ever, Fruits Basket!!!! Hannah (my friend) got all the DVDs and brought them to my house to watch them! Took forever!!! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**~Pixie aka Ally**

"Alice, you need to get up now," Jasper's voice whispered in my ear.

"Don't wanna! Go away Jazzy," I mumbled back unintelligibly.

"You need to Alice, or you won't have time to pick out a good outfit," he whispered, smiling into my neck.

Damn, he knew the weakness. Well, it is fairly obvious I suppose.

"What time is it?" I asked drearily, trying to stretch in Jasper's vice grip.

"6:45. Your Mom left about ten minutes ago," he told me.

I wriggled out of his arms and sat up slowly. Glancing at the mirror, I pulled a disgusted face. Ugh. My hair was a total mess and I had bags under my eyes. I could have been a vampire apart from my green eyes and the fact I wasn't beautiful at all. I stretched and headed over to my closet to pick out my outfit. Hmmm…….mini-skirt, black tights and my checked shirt I think.

"Jazz, I need to change,"

Jasper closed his eyes as I began to change. I could have sworn I saw him peeking!

"I'm decent," I told him as he removed his hands from his eyes.

"Actually, you are utterly indecent. It should be illegal to look as beautiful as you do," he said, wrapping his arms around my small frame.

"Really?" he nodded, "Well, I think it should be illegal to look as handsome as you do," I teased, kissing his cheek.

I pried myself away from him to fix my hair. I brushed it carefully before beginning to put on my make-up. Thank god someone invented it!

"You know, you really don't need make-up," Jasper insisted.

"I am _not _going to school with bags under my eyes!" I argued.

Jasper sighed deeply, accepting defeat as I started to brush my teeth.

"Breakfast time!" he declared once I was done.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Let me rephrase that. Breakfast time for the human," he amended.

Once I finished my breakfast, Jasper and I headed out of the house.

"Jazz, why is your motorcycle here?" I asked, as I saw the crimson motorcycle sitting in front of the house.

"I'm taking you to school," he replied simply, as he swung a led over it.

"Oh," I ran over to him and got on as the engine revved loudly.

We reached school quickly and although everyone knew we were together, that didn't stop the shocked stares. Soon, the bell rang and I headed to homeroom.

"Hey Alice!" Lyra grinned as I sat down.

"Hi Lyra. Where's Marisa?" I asked, noticing the other girl was missing.

"Oh, she's away visiting the Denali's in Alaska," she explained.

"Jasper told me about them last night! They share your diet don't they?" I said, remembering the name.

"So, did Jasper tell you how he was adopted last night?"

"Yeah. I can't believe it was so horrible! How could Maria do that to him?" I whisper-cried.

"I don't know. I've never met the woman myself, but the way Jasper describes her, ugh, I could kill her," Lyra growled angrily at the thought of her brother being treated like that, "Did anything else happen last night?"

"Well, I kissed him," I told her

Lyra whisper-squealed happily.

"Oh, this is perfect! Jasper's always been unconfident about our diet but now that's happened, his confidence will grow! I mean, if he kissed his singer and didn't hurt you then, he's so much stronger than he imagined and-,"

"Girls?" Miss McKeown said.

"Yes miss?" Lyra asked pleasantly.

"Would you like to share your discussion with the rest of the class?"

"No, that's alright, miss," she replied, still smiling.

Ms. McKeown pursed her lips and continued to talk to the rest of the class.

The bell rang and as usual, Jasper was waiting for me at the door.

"Hi Jazz!" I chirped.

"Hey Ali," he greeted me, smiling at my cheerfulness, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got my schedule changed to match yours!"

And, like the girl I am, I squealed. Jasper laughed at my obvious glee.

"All our classes are the same?"

"Yes. And, after school I'm taking you to our meadow,"

"Really?" I cried.

"Yep. I have something to show you," he said mysteriously.

I was so happy today, he could probably get away with calling me a hyper-active pixie and I wouldn't care!

Chem dragged on slowly as always, but it was slightly better with Jasper beside me. After what seemed like years instead of hours, the school day was over and Jasper and I were at the meadow. He put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up to look at him.

"Remember I said the sun doesn't harm us?"

I nodded.

"Well, we still can't go out in it,"

"Why not?" I asked, frowning.

"You'll see,"

The clouds began and Jasper removed his t-shirt. I gasped as I saw his bare chest. He had a flippin' 8 pack! The muscles were prominent, but not like Emmett's, they suited his frame perfectly.

The sun began to shine brightly and as it did, his skin began to sparkle as if it had a thousand diamonds imbedded in it. My breath caught in my throat, making a small smirk appear on his face. We both sat down on the grass, my eyes fixed solely on him. Unconsciously I reached out and began to trace the muscles on his stomach. Jasper closed his eyes, sighing. I widened my eyes, realising what I was doing, removing my hand and muttering an apology.

"It's okay. You can't imagine how good it felt," he replied softly, still sparkling beautifully.

I longed to keep touching him but at the same time, I didn't feel the need to. Obviously, with Jasper things were different than with other guys I had dated. Emotionally and physically. I knew the feelings I had for him were only the beginning and I wanted to get more emotionally connected with him before anything physical occurred. I wasn't quite sure how to put it into words.

I lay my head on his chest, cuddling up to him. Jasper's weight shifted as he moved his hand up to stroke my hair.

"I love you Jazz," I whispered.

"I love you too Ali," he whispered back, his lips touching my hair softly.

I smiled contently and wrapped my arms around him. We stayed like this for some time, until the sun had set.

"I think I should take you home now Alice,"

I pouted, following him back to the motorcycle. Jasper began to put his shirt back on when I said, "Do you have to put it back on?"

"Well, as much as you seem to like me with out it, I'm afraid I have to," he replied

The blood rushed to my cheeks as an usually heavy blush (well, unusual for me) coated my cheeks. Jasper's head whipped around and I saw his eyes darkening rapidly.

Before I realised what was going on, Jasper had me pinned to a tree, his head at my neck. He breathed in deeply and something cold and wet touched my neck. I shivered, realised it was his tongue, tasting me. He bit my pulse point ever so slightly and I gasped at the contact. Hearing my gasp, Jasper flew away from me and, not expecting it, I fell forward. A hand wrapped around my waist, just as I was about to hit the ground.

The unknown person lifted me to my feet and I turned around to see…….Lyra!

"Lyra! What are you doing here?" I cried.

"I was staying near you. Jasper agreed I should, incase he……incase he lost control," she explained.

Jasper!

"Where is he? Is he okay?" I was suddenly extremely worried about him.

"He's fine. He went back to our house. He is only scared for you,"

"I need to see him! Tell him not to worry! Please let me go Lyra!" I begged.

Her expression was pained, as if torn between letting me go or not.

"I'm sorry Alice but he needs to hunt before he can see you. I'll tell him to visit him tonight and if he tries to disagree I will drag him there myself," she answered eventually.

I sighed accepting defeat, and Lyra took me home, before going to collect Jasper's motorcycle.

I opened the front door silently and crept up to my room. I took out my cell and speed-dialled Jasper.

"Hi Alice," Jasper answered immediately, sounding weary.

"Hey Jazzy. You alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Me? What about you?" he cried.

"Jazz, I'm absolutely fine. Are you coming over?" I questioned, praying the answer was yes.

"Sorry Ali, but I can't. And I'm not going to be at school tomorrow. Hunting trip with Edward and Emmett," he replied apologetically.

"Oh," I said dejectedly.

"But there's gonna be a thunderstorm on Saturday and we're going to play baseball. Do you want to come with us?"

"Yes!" I immediately cheered up.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 11:00am. Love you, Ali,"

"I love you too Jazzy," I called before the phone cut off.

I still felt quite disheartened that I wasn't going to see Jasper tomorrow but I would see him all day Saturday! I slipped on my pj's and crawled into bed. Soon, I was asleep.

**A/N: HELLO!!! Okay, I'd like to answer a question someone asked. Is Jasper as blood sensitive? **

**Well, in 'Sunset' world, Lyra and Marisa met Jasper 10 years before Alice would have in 'Twilight' so he's had a bit more experience. Just a bit. Normally, if he kissed a human or something like that, that human would be dead. But since its Alice, he loves her (don't we all?) so it's his love that fights the thirst. Does that make sense? I hope so. Oh, if anyone hasn't watched/read Fruits Basket (you insane people) then do. Like now. Ahem…..GO SAKI HANAJIMA!!! She's in Fruits Basket. She rules. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**

**~Pixie aka Ally**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, school got a bit hectic!!!!! Teachers are giving us sooooo much homework, I have about 4 every night, most of them for the next day!!!!! Plus, my friends and I are gonna do a sponsored silence sorta thing too, we've been trying to sort that out aswell. And.....I GOT A LAPTOP!!! WOOHOO!!! Just got it online and Microsoft Word on it like yesterday. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update again soon!**

**~Pixie aka Ally**

I dreamt that night, of three people. Vampires definitley. Two men and a woman. The less handsome of the men said, "Such a pretty little thing. But her blood, so luscious. It's mesmerizing. I must have it!"

Then, he was beside me, his hand at my waist. He pulled me back to him and leaned his head down to my neck, biting hard. I cried out in pain and my eyes shot open.

"Jasper!" I called into the darkness, looking for hius comfort.

When there was no reply I called him on my cell.

"Alice? Are you okay? What's wrong?" his concerned voice came from the other end.

"Jazz, they want to kill me!" I told him, beginning to cry.

"Who does Ali?" came his reply, confusion laced in his words.

"Them! The vampires I saw in my dream!" I explained frantically.

"It was probably just a dream, Ali,"

"But it was so real! And it hurt so much when he bit me!" I persisted, "Can't you come over Jazzy?"

"Alice, I'm in Alaska. I can't get back to Forks until tomorrow at least."

"Alaska? I thought you were going on a hunting trip with Emmett and Edward," I frowned.

"They're here too. Don't worry, I'll see you on Saturday my little pixie," he teased.

"I'm not a pixie! Promise you'll come back?"

"Yes Ali,"

"Oksy then. Tell Marisa I said hi," I said

"How'd you know Mari was in Alaska?" Jasper questioned.

"Oh, Lyra told me," I explained quietly.

"Alright. Love you pixie," he chuckled.

"I love you too Jazzy," I grumbled.

I tried to get back to sleep but to say the least, that didn't go very well.

Friday passed slowly but finally Saturday came. I woke up at about 7\;30am and hopped out of bed, excited to be seeing Jasper again.

I dressed quickly, grabbing my baseballcap and jaskey that my Dad had bought me a few years ago. He had taught me when I was seven that baseball was the greatest sport known to man! Even though I'm pretty much a girly girl, I do love baseball!! Though, if I'm playing with the Cullens, I have a feeling that I won't be joining in the game.

As promised, Jasper showed up at 11 o'clock. As soon as I saw him I ran out the door and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Jasper!" I cried as he lifted me in the air and spun me around.

"I've missed you Ali," he murmured, pulling me against him tightly.

"I've missed you too Jazzy,"

On the motorcycle, we sped to the forest. Jasper swung me onto his back as soon as he got off and raced into the trees (Ugh, I think I'm gonna puke!).

Soon, we arrived at a clearing, where all the Cullens (minus Marisa) were playing baseball.

"Hey Alice!" Emmett boomed from his place as pitcher.

"Hey Emmett!" I called, grinning at him.

"Hello Alice. It's lovely to see you again, dear," came Esme's soft voice from behind.

"Alice," Rosalie acknowledged me bitterly as she picked up the bat.

"Hi Alice," said Edward and Bella simultaneously.

"Hey everybody," I replied, waving slightly.

"Alice! You came!" a voice squealed from behind me.

I turned and saw Lyra and I grinned at her.

"Hi Lyra," I said at the overly-happy vampire girl.

Was it possible for vampires to get hyper on blood or was this just normal Lyra behaviour?

"You can see how vampires play baseball now. Trust me, this is the real way to play," she smiled.

"Everyone to their positions!" Esme called.

I ran over to her as they began to play.

"Don't you play Esme?" I asked her.

"No. I try to keep them all in order by refereeing. They tend to cheat a lot," she smirked slightly, an odd look on the kind faced woman.

"They cheat?" I said, smiling.

"Yes. Everytime they play," she sighed, sounding exasperated.

I giggled and turned my attention to the game. Emmett stood at the pitcher's mound, holding the ball, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. Rosalie stood at the home plate, holding the bat, ready to swing. Carlisle was behind her, catching for Emmett's team.

"Batter up," Esme said.

Emmett stood up straight and threw the ball sso quickly it was a blur. Somehow, the bat connected with it, causing an ear-splitting and I understood the need for a thunderstorm. Then, Rosalie was gone, meerly a blur around the bases. I realized Edward was gone too, but as soon as I thought that he returned with the ball in his hand, grinning.

"Got you out that time Rose!" he called to the stunning blond.

She glared at him menacingly and Emmett shouted, "Come on Rosie, it's just a game!"

The game continued and Jasper was up for bat. The crack was louder than Rosalie's and the ball, much faster.

"Point for Emmett's team!" Esme smiled.

Just then, thunder rumbled loudly and all the Cullens' heads whipped around to the other side of the clearing. Three vampires emerged from the bushes, coming towards us quickly. The vampires from my dream! One male had dark hair and pale skin, although his was olive-toned. The other male had sandy hair and alabastor skin, similar to the Cullens'. This male was not nearly as attractive as his companion, more like a very attractive human than a vampire. The only female was beautiful, as all vampires were, with fiery red hair that hung to her waist. One detail about all three of them stuck out very clearly. Their eyes were blood red. Dread and fear filled me as Edward looked at me in shock. Why was he looking at me like that? Oh. I had a dream about them. Before I even knew they existed. How did that happen?

"Hello. I am Laurent and these are James and Victoria. We heard you play and wondered if we could join your game?" she dark-haired male asked politely.

"Some of us were about to leave, so you could fill their spaces. I am Carlisle Cullen. This is my family Esme, Edward and Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, Lyra, Jasper and Alice," Carlisle answered in the same polite tone.

I smiled slightly at the fact Carlisle introduced me as family. A breeze blew my way, moving my hair, and most likely my scent, in the sandy-haired males direction.

He inhaled deeply and turned to satre at me, a smirk plastered on his face.

"I human," he smiled sickeningly.

Then, Jasper was infront of me, Lyra at my side, both snarling furiously. I'd never seen them look so terrifying.

"She's with us," Emmett hissed menacingly.

"She knows?" Laurent asked increduously.

"Yes. You will refrain from hunting in this area, okay? Now leave, before this gets ugle," Lyra growled.

Edward became a blur as he ran to Jasper and whispered something in his ear.

"Alice, we're leaving," Jasper said, hauling me onto his back.

We sped to the Cullens house and got into Emmett's jeep. Then I noticed Lyra and Emmett had followed us.

"Jasper, where are you taking me?" I asked him as the jeep sped past my house.

"Anywhere but here," he answered.

"What? Why are we leaving?" I demanded angrily.

"He's a tracker! He wants you!" Jasper shouted.

"Who?"

"JAMES! Edward saw his mind, once he wants something, he never stops!!"

"What about my Mom? I am NOT leaving her here with that maniac around!" I cried, my voice an octave higher than usual.

"I can't risk losing you Alice! I won't let him near you," Jasper sighed.

Then an idea began to slowly form in my mind.

"Jazz, listen for a minute. I'lltell my Mom I want to go back to Biloxi. I go there with Emmett and Lyra following. James hears the whole thing and thinks that I wouldn't go where I said I would. Then I meet you when you send the tracker on a wild goose chase," I pleaded.

I saw Jasper battling himself in his head before sighing. The speed of the care began to decrease noticeably.

"Alright. But neither of you are to let her out of your sight, got it?" he warned.

"We wouldn't dream of it," Lyra replied sincerely.

"Thank you," I smiled in gratitude at the two vampires in the back.

Jasper turned sharply to go to my house. He and I got out as Lyra and Emmett parked around the corner. I led Jasper to the door and turned to face him.

"Please don't listen to anything I say in the next 15 minutes," I begged him.

He nodded, leaning in slightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, crushing my lips to his. My fingers twisted in his hair of their own accord, as his hands went to my back. I pulled away whispering, "I love you," before kicking open the door and screaming, "Go AWAY JASPER!!" at his dazed face.

I stormed upstairs to see Jasper already packing my clothes.

"Alice!" My Mom shouted.

"Go Jasper! I'll be down soon," I whispered.

Jasper climbed though the window and out of sight just as Louisa burst through the door.

"Alice, what's the matter?" she asked.

"I'm going _home_!!" I screeched.

"What? Why? Did he hurt you?" she began angrily.

"No!"

"Did he break up with you?"

"_I_ broke up with _him_!" I cried, tears flowing freely down my face.

"I thought you liked him. Why did you break up with him?" she asked, confused.

"I do! That's the problem! I hate Forks, and I don't want to end up stuck here like Dad did!"

That was it. The final blow struck her harder than anything else I could have said.

"I'm sorry Mom, but I have to leave,"

"But-!" she started but I pushed past her.

I grabbed my laptop which was sitting on my bed and shoved it into my bag.

I bolted for the door and went to the garage. When I got into the Porsche, Jasper was already there.

"I hate hurting her," I whispered, burying my face in his chest.

"I know, darlin'. We'll keep her safe, I promise," Jasper reassured me, stroking my hair softly.I widened my eyes and sped up.

I pulled away from him and started the engine. I drove out of the garage and onto the road to see lights suddenly appearing behind us. I widened my eyes and sped up rapidly.

"Don't worry Alice, it's just Emmett and Lyra," he said soothingly.

I relaxed slightly and sped up again, this time reaching the limit (80mph).

"I think we're going to have to kill him,"

"The tracker?" I asked.

"yes. If I hadn't defended you, he would have killed you on the spot. But now, he's even more determined to get you. Edward says your blood is the sweetest he's ever come across and you aren't even his singer,"

"Singer?" I frowned.

"La tua cantante (A/N: is that right?). Every vampire has one person that's blood is so delicious they usually can't stop themsleves from killing them. Bella was edward's and you are mine. Your blood 'siings' to me," Jasper explained.

"We've just made this the tracker's most exciting game ever. He considers himself a hunter and is obsessed with it. All he wants from life is a good challenge and we've just presented him with one. All we can do is kill him,"

I gulped at his words. We stopped at the Cullens house and rushed inside. There, in the hall, stood Laurent. Jasper and Emmett growled angrily while Lyra remained calm and spoke.

"He's tracking her,"

"I was afraid of that," Laurent sighed.

Emmett went over to Rosalie spoke furiously in her ear. Her beautiful golden eyes burned intensely as her gaze flickered to me.

"No! I am not losing emmett for this....this insignificant little human!" she roared.

"Rosalie, I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" I cried.

"I don't care if you meant it or not, you've put our entire family in jeopardy and I will not stand for it!" she shreiked.

"Rose, we don't have time for this! Esme, will you put on Alice's clothes?" Jasper growled, glaring at Rosalie.

"Um...I don't think she would fit Jazz," I said uncertianly.

"How about just your jacket and hat? I'm sure I'll fit in those," Esme smiling, seeming glad to help.

She led me up to a room, I'm assuming it was hers, and unabashfully stripped me of my clothes.

"Here sweetheart, change into these. It will confuse the tracker," she handed me a pile of clothes at she fished from her closet.

"Thanks Esme. I'm sorry for causing so much bother. Please forgive me, I asked her as I slipped a shirt over my head,"

"Don't worry Alice. Jasper loves you and so do we," she replied, softly stroking my hair.

"Not Rosalie, obviously," I muttered under my breath.

I pulled the ¾ length trousers up my legs. _These _were supposed to be ¾ length? They reached my ankles!!!

"She was the same way with Bella and now they're like best friends. She'll warm up to you when she realises just how much Jasper cares about you. He loves you so much. More than you can imagine,"

"I love him too. I don't want him to do this! He'll get hurt or killed!" I cried, beginning to cry.

"Alice, Jasper is the best fighter I've ever seen! He won't get hurt," she reassured me.

I wiped away my tears as Esme led me downstairs.

"Emmett, Lyra?" Jasper asked.

"Ready!" Lyra's sweet voice came from the stairs.

Then, she was at my side, her arm wrapped around my shoulders, "Emmett's at the Porsche,"

Suddenly, Laurent spoke up.

"I am terribly sorry for what's been unleashed here," he said, his head hung slightly.

"Can we stop him without killing him?" Carlisle asked, his voice filled with uncertainly.

"Not without giving her up," Laurent pointed at me.

"That's not going to happen," Jasper growled.

"James' senses are unparallel, he is absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in my 300 years,"

"Obviously you've never met a vampire from the Southern wars," Jasper sneered.

"I think I will leave now. Maybe I will head up to that coven in Denali," Laurent said, backing away from Jasper with fear in his eyes.

"Go in peace," was Carlisle's answer.

As soon as he was gone, the Cullens turned to me.

"The plan Edward?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Emmett and Lyra, take Alice to Biloxi while Esme and I take the tracker on a false trail. As soon as Alice is safe, we hunt him," Edwards voice was deadly, "While we capture him and hopefully the female too, Jasper heads up to Biloxi and relieves Emmett and Lyra and they head back here to help us. Once he is dead, Alice and Jasper will come back,"

Lyra ran outside and the other Cullens set to work, leaving Jasper and I alone.

"Jazz, please don't do this! You could get killed!" I pleaded.

"Ali, I have to! I love you," Jasper replied softly.

I pressed my lips to his, relishing in the fact his lips felt so soft against my own, despite the marble feeling to his skin. I pulled away quickly whispering, "I love you too," and running out the door to my car and getting in.


	12. Lyra's Story

**A/N: Hey guys!! I know I should have updated sooner but my friends and I are going away for the weekend and I've been super busy planning it, so sorry!! I hope you like this chapter, it explains more about Lyra, some people have asked about her so here you go!**

**~Pixie aka Ally**

I woke up confused, with blurry surroundings. I blinked a few times and my hazy vision returned to normal. I was in a hotel room, that much was obvious. It was bland aand boring, as most hotel rooms were.

"Alice? You okay?" Lyra called from the other room.

"Yeah Lyra, I'm fine. Can you come in here for a second?" I said softly, knowing she would hear me.

The door opened and showed the beautiful vampire smiling at me.

"Hey. Do you need anything?" she asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I...has Jasper called?"

"No, I'm sorry. But Edward told me you love clothes so I went shopping and bought you these," she grinned, showing an enthusiasm that only Lyra could pull of.

She reached at the foot of the bed and lifted three bags.

Oh my God. The Dolce and Gabbana dress I wanted!! New Jimmy Choo's, Gucci jeans, Jior jacket and a Chanel shirt!

"Oh my God! Lyra, you didn't have to vget me all this!" I cried.

But, as much as I loved it all, I still felt numb inside. And I knew that's all I would feel until I had Jasper at my side again.

"Lyra...what do you think is happening?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know. They haven't called yet so I imagine things are going well," she replied.

"You'll always tell me the truth, right Lyra?" I wondered aloud.

"Of course I'll always be honest with you, Alice,"

"Then, tell me...how do you become a vampire?" I said nervously.

"Well, I think it would be better if I told you my story first. I don't want you to hate me if James tells you first," she said.

" Marisa and I were born in 1925. When Marisa and myself were 17, a boy moved to our hometown, Detroit. The one in Texas not Michigan. He was very handsome and soon I developed a crush on him. A few weeks after I met him he asked me out and soon we fell in love. We trusted and loved eachother so much that he decided to tell me his greatest secret. He was a vampire. When I found out, I was scared, so I ran. In his rage at my fear, he attacked me and, in realising what he had done, let the venom spread. That is how we become vampires. We bite and let the venom spread if we have enough control to stop. I was in agony for days and when the pain finally stopped, I realised what I had become. I wen tback to my family's home and found them all dead apart from Marisa. He had attacked my family too, but for soem unknown reason, let my sister change. That boy was James, Alice. Please believe that I don't love him anymore! I absolutley loathe him, especially now he's put you in danger! But, on with my story. When Marisa's transformation was complete, we both set out to find a better life than killing humans. Eventually we found the Denali's and their friend Eleazar told me that I had the power to see what emotions someone would have to another. Like I saw that you and Jasper would love eachother and I knew we would love eachother like sisters. We met jasper while we searched for the Cullens. After a few years, it was about 1950, we found them and you know the rest. That's basically me," Lyra sighed.

"Lyra, of course I don't blame you!" I cried, flinging my arms around her.

Her breathing hitched, probably at my scent, but she relaxed and hugged me back.

"Thanks Alice. You're my best friend, you know that?" she smiled, realeasing me.

"You're my best friend too Lyra," I grinned.

And it was true. Lyra had accepted me from the very beginning and even now, when her whole family was in danger because of me.

"You two alright in there?" emmett boomed from the other room.

"Yes, Em, We're fine," Lyra said in the direction of the door.

"You should call your Mom. Tell her you're alright," she told me.

"Yeah, you're right," reluctantly.

Just as Lyra closed the door, my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Alice, Alice?" my sister's voice rang out from the other end.

There was something different, her voice was muffled slightly.

"Cynthia? Mom probably called you already, but I'm-"

"Now, I don't need to hurt your sister so do exactly as I say,"

A cool male voice said pleasantly.

I stayed quiet.

"Good girl. Now say ,'No Cynthia, stay there' . Say it now,"

"No Cynthia, stay there," i repeated, my voice shaking slightly.

"Are you alone? Just say yes or no,"

"Yes,"

"Can they hear you?"

"Yes,"

"Alright, i need you to get away from your friends, do you think you could do that for me?" the voice asked, still light and pleasant.

I thought for a moment. I couldn't let my sister die! But how could I get away from Emmett and Lyra? The airport was crowded, confusing...

"Excellent. You remember your father's address, correct?"

"yes,"

"I need you to go there. I expect I'll be seeing you soon Alice," the voice said smugly.

"Goodbye Cynthia. I love you too," I hung up quickly and left my room.

"How's your sister?" Emmett asked, strangely serious.

"She's worried sick but I think she'll be alright. I'm gonna have a shower now," I said, heading for the bathroom.

I turned the shower on and stripped of my clothes. I turned the water up to its highest and got in, ignoring the scalding water flowing down my back. A plan was forming in my head.

I washed my hair quickly and got out to complete part of my plan. I grabbed the pen that was beside the table and hotel stationary.

'_Jasper' _I began

'_I am so sorry for doing this but I have to. James has my sister and I can't let him kill her! Don't blame Lyra or Emmett for any of this. I don't even think I'll manage to get away from them. Tell them thank you for everything . Jasper, I am begging you, don't go after him. That's what he wants and I will not allow you to sacrifice your life for me. And remember, I will always love you. _

_Forever your, _

_Alice_

I folded the letter, hoping Jasper would get it. I put it i the envelope and changed into the clothes that Lyra had bought me. As I sealed the envelope, my heart sealed itself away too.

**A/N: Hope that clears up Lyra's past for you guys! Okay, I'll be leaving tomorrow with my friends (including Frankie) so I'll try to post the next chapter in the morning but I have tons to do so don't count on it. I'll be back on Monday so I'll try to update then. And finally a shoutout to the new girl at my school, Lydia!! She's really cool so... HI LYDIA!!!! She's gonna help me with my stories so be thankful to her!!**

**~Pixie aka Ally**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey!! I'm so so sorry!! I was gonna update but then...well....I couldn't be bothered so I'm really really really sorry!! Please forgive me!!! I hope you enjot this and I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Pixie aka Ally**

"Alice?" Lyra knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in Lyra," I called.

"Jasper called. He's getting on a flight right now to come and get you. The tracker is here somewhere, in Biloxi," she told me as she came in.

"Thanks. Can we leave now? To go to the airport?" I asked eagerly.

"Sure," Lyra said, sounding confused.

"Oh, could you give this to my Dad? Leave it at his house I mean," I asked, giving her Jasper's letter.

"Yeah, I can do that. Pack your stuff since we're leaving now," she said as she left.

I hurriedly packed my things and left the room.

"Ready Alice?" Emmett asked, grinning as usual.

"Yep. Let's get going,"

We hurried out to the car and sped of to the airport. We waited in the waiting room, where there was many people.

"I need to go to the toilet. Do you mind?" I asked.

We'd been there for 15 minutes and I couldn't wait any longer. Every second Cynthia was closer to death.

"Oh, sure. I'll take you," Lyra hopped up gracefully and took my arm.

"I'll wait here," she said once we were in the bathroom.

Crap. How was I going to escape with Lyra standing infront of the door?

I smiled and went into a cubicle, locking the door. Just my luck, there was a window big enough for a small person to fit through above the seat. I stood on the seay and hauled myseld through the window. I jumped down to the ground and looked around for a taxi. There was one pulling up just ahead of me. I ran over to it and got in.

"21 Roseview street please," I said to the driver.

"Sure honey," he replied, taking the twenty I offered him.

H drove quickly and we reached my Dad's house in no time.

"Thanks!" I called as I ran over to the door. I fumbled with my keys and opened it , rushing inside.

"Cynthia!" I shouted, looking around for any sign of her.

The door slammed behind me and I spun around to see James, smirking.

"Hello Alice. It's a pleasure to see you. You got away from your friends quickly. Follow me," he commanded.

I followed him up the stairs to my old bedroom.

"Forgive me for saying this if it is untrue but I thought you might prefer dying in familiar surroundings,"

I stayed silemt as he droned on.

"I'm sorry for this also, but your sister is not here. I thought it better if she did not get involved," he said pleasantly.

"I agree," I sighed, relieved Cynthia hadn't had to endure any time near this sadistic creature.

"You don't sound angry that I tricked you,"

"I'm not. My sister is safe, so is the rest of my family. Why should I be angry?"

It was true. Cynthia was safe and now, hopefully Jasper was too.

"How strange. I can see why your strange coven chose to observe you," James said, a hint of humour in his voice, "I suppose your boyfriend –Jasper was it?- will come to avange you?"

"I asked him not to,"

"And his reply to that?"

"I don't know. I wrote a letter to him," I said sadly, knowing I would never see my jasper again.

"How romantic. Do you think he will honor your last wishes?"

"I hope so,"

It was rather un-nerving, tslking to my soon-to-be murderer as if we were friends.

"A, now that's where we differ. You see, this was a little too easy. I really had expected more of a challenge. I hope you don't mind but I thought I should video this occasion for your Jasper. I borrowed this from you, and looked through a few videos, I apologise," James smiled and picked up my dad's old video camera.

"Smile for the camera. Oh, I nearly forgot to ask, how is dear Lyra? I hope she's well,"

"She's great thanks, I mumbled through clenched teeth.

"I suppose you didn't know that your little friend and i have a history together,"

"Actually, I did know," I snarled.

"I suppose you didn't know that I still had feelings for her,"

"Sick, twisted, son of a-."

Bugger. I think I said that out load.

James' face contorted with anger and in his rage, grabbed my neck with his marble hand and hurled me through my bedroom door and into the hall. Curse my Dad for getting tiles! My head cracked against the hard floor. I reached up and felt the warm liquid pooling around my hed. Blood. James smirked and knelt down beside me.

"Would you liek to make a last request?" he asked, holding the camera infront of me.

"Jasper....don't," i choked out through the pain.

James stood up and walked over to the hall mirror, breaking off a sharp piece. He made his way back to me and plunged the glass through my jeans and into my thigh. I cried out loudly as it pierced my flesh and more blood poured out of me. I screamed again and looked at his eyes. They were rapidly darkening and I knew, no matter what his original intentions were, he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He grabbed my wrist and opened his mouth. His teeth ripped through my skin and into my veins, tasting my blood. A loud crash echoed through the hall and Jasper appeared behind James, his beautiful face concorted with pure rage. Snarling manicly (**is that a word?**), Jasper ripped James from me and threw him across the hall. The other vampire groaned quietly but got up anyway, throwing himself at Jasper. Jasper dodged easily, as if he could predict the wild attacks James threw at him. Suddenly, Emmett appeared beside Jasper, showering James in punches and kicks. I think he was enjoying the pain he was inflicting. Then Edward and Lyra were there attacking James too. Jasper looked at hima nd ran over to me, examining the extent of my injuries.

"Carlisle!" he roared and sped of to take care of James. Growling at him in fury, Jasper grabbed his neck and pushed him up against a wall.

"You sick bast***," Jasper whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"You'll never kill me. I'm stronger than you. More powerful," James taunted, grinning but I could see the fear behind his smile.

"You haven't experienced the full extent of my strength, _James_," Jasper sneered the vampires name is disgust.

With that remark, Jasper released hsi hold on James' neck, only to rip his head clean of in one go.

"Start the fire!" he called as hima nd Lyra began to rip James' decapitated body to shreds.

"Alice, I need you to calm down," Carlisle's voice said next to me.

As he said that my vision became hazy and as I drifted into unconsiousness I whispered, "Jasper...."


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey!!! I decided since I'm not doing anything I'd try and bribe your forgivness by typing another chapter. You know what they say: **

**If ya can't beat 'em, join 'em.  
If ya can't join 'em, bribe 'em.  
If ya can't bribe 'em, blackmail 'em.  
If ya can't blackmail 'em, kill 'em.  
If ya can't kill 'em, you're screwed**

**Love that. Anyway, enjoy my lovely readers!**

**~Pixie aka Ally**

I smiled when I opened my eyes. I knew I must be dead. Jasper was at side, so I must be.

"Alice? Alice, you're going to be alright, don't worry," my angel cried.

"Carlisle!" he shouted, agony in his words.

He looked like he could have been crying. Why? Why was my angel so upset? Something pressed against my head and suddenly the pain was everywhere.

'Nope, definitley not dead' I thought as the pain enveloped my body.

I gasped and cried out at the shock and agony cursing through my body.

"She's lost some blood but the head wounds aren't too deep. Her leg wounds are more severe," a second voice rang out.

Carlisle Cullen. A small voice in my head reminded me. That cleared all doubts that I wasn't dead from my mind.

"Jasper?" I sobbed, a stab of pain hitting my side.

"Yes, Ali. I'm here," the angel cried in despair.

"It hurts, Jazzy," I moaned.

"I know darlin', but Carlisle's here. He's gonna help you,"

Then the fire began. I screamed in agony as the pain in my hand intensified as if it had been set on fire.

"Jasper! My hand, it burns!" I screamed.

"Jasper, he bit her!" Carlisle's voice came through the fire.

"You need to suck the venom out," Lyra's voice said faintly.

"Lyra?" I asked weakly, trashing about wildly.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm here,"

"Lyra, I can't do it. I'll....I'll kill her," Jasper's voice sighed.

"Do you want her to become one of us? If you , you have to do it. It's the only way," Lyra replied soothingly.

"Jazz, please. Make the fire stop," I begged.

"Don't worry darlin', I'll make it go away,"he sighed, giving in to my pleading.

"Jasper, you need to do it now, orrr the venom will get to her heart!" Carlisle shouted as he worked on my injuries.

Jasper bent over, his eyes filled with blazing determination. I felt his cool hand on burning one, soothing it slightly and bringing it towards his mouth. At first the fire was worse. I writhed and screamed as the venom was sucked out of my body.

"Alice, it's alright! It'll be over in a second," Lyra said, trying to calm me.

I felt cold hands (presumably Lyra's) hold down my legs and Carlisle's vice grip on my head as he treated my wounds.

Slowly, the fire died and my hand went numb. I felt unconsiousness trying to reil me in but I fought of the darkness, terrified that my angel would disappear if I let it take me.

"Jasper," I breathed.

"He's here Alice. It's okay," Lyra reasssured me.

"Please Jasper, don't go,"

"Don't worry darlin', I'm not going anywhere," Jasper's strained voice told me.

"Is it all gone?" Carlisle asked him nerously.

"Yes, her blood tastes clean,"

"I love you, Jasper," I sighed contently.

"I love you too Ali," he replied softly.

"Wait, how did you find me?" I asked.

"It was all Lyra. She showed me your letter and that you told her to leave it at your Dad's house. She figured that was where you would be," Jasper's voice was laced with relief and gratitude.

"Thank you Lyra," I smiled faintly.

"Alice, where is your sister?" Carlisle's suddenly urgent voice said.

"He didn't have her. He tricked me," he watched my family video's," I practically snarled.

That reminded me.

"Lyra, the video he made. He said he still-," I began urgently.

"Alice, sleep now. Lyra will look at the video but we need to move you,"

"Okay," I sighed as sleep began to take over, "Can I sleep now?"

"Of course darlin'. I'll carry you," Jasper said.

And I was lifted of the ground and cradled against his chest. I wrapped my arm around his neck and hugged myself closer.

"Jazzy....," I mumbled as I drifted into nothingness.

**Hope you enjoyed that!!!! So, I got a question. Nothing bout Sunset tho. Has anyone heard and/or read the Morganville Vampire Series? If you have PM me or just tell me in a review. Thanks,**

**Pixie aka Ally**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey people!!! Sorry bout not updating!!! So, there's only two chapters left (including this one). Don't really want it to end, but I'm starting the next one (do you want one?). Think we can make it to 100 reviews? Anyway, on with the chapter:**

I opened my eyes to see a bright, white light. I blinked a few times to focus on my surroundings. I was in an unfamiliar room. A room that looked suspiciously like a hospital room. I groaned.

"Alice? Are you alright?"

"Jasper? Is that you?" I said through an annoying beping sound.

"Yes, Ali it's me," I turned my head slightly to see his beautiful face just inches awat from mine and reached out to touch him, "No, don't move. You'll hurt yourself."

"Jazz, what happened?" I couldn't remember clearly.

"James bit you. I had to...suck the venom out to stop you becoming one of us. I nearly killed you. I couldn't stop. You tasted so good..." he broke off, his head hung.

"But you did stop," I smiled softly as he looked up," Jazz, I'm sorry all this happened, but I really though he had Cynthia! I need to call my Mom, tell her I'm okay and I'm sorry-!"

"Lyra called your Mom and Dad and Cynthia. They're out there waiting to see you," Jasper reassured me.

"A knock came and the door opened to show my sister. Speak of the devil.

"Alice, you're awake! Thank God, I was so worried! What the hell were you thinking coming back here? You knew Dad wasn't here! God, you nearly gave your Mom a heart attack when she found out!" Cynthia cried, rushing over to me.

"Hey Cyn, nice to see you too," I winced.

I knew she would do this. As if I didn't feel bad enough.

"She's fine Cynthia, calm down," Jasper smiled humouressly (**is that a word?**)

"I still can't believe you fell through a window! You of all people. That's what the ballet classes were for, so you wouldn't end up killing yourself,"

"What?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You were coming to see me in my hotel room. I was going to try and convince you to come back to Forks but you tripped and fell down two flights of stairs and through a window. You probably don't remember much," Jasper explained as Cynthia nodded in agreement.

"I'll go get Dad and tell him you're okay," my sister smiled.

Just before she got to the door, she turned and mouthed ," That's Jasper? He's hot!!"

I giggles as she bolted out the door to find Dad.

"Jasper what really happened? Like, everything?"

"I got to your house just as James bit you. You had passed out and I ripped him away from you. Emmett, Edward and Lyra helped me.....destory him. Carlisle began to tend to your wounds when he realised James had bit you. I had to suck out the venom,"

"Lyra, did she see the tape?" I asked urgently.

"Yes. That...that....I wish he was alive just so I could kill him again," Jasper said, his voice seething with anger.

"Baby girl! You're awake!" my Dad's laughter filled the room.

"Hey Daddy," I smiled at him.

"Could I have some time alone with my daughter?" Dad asked Jasper.

Well, it wasn't a questioned so much as a command.

"Of course sir," Jasper replied politely.

He leaned forward pressed his lips to my forehead and left my Dad and I alone.

"He never left your side the whole time," Dad told me, " he really cares, baby girl,"

"I know Daddy. I love him. Like, really love him," I replied smilign.

The smile that had been on my Dad's facae dissappeared when I said that.

"Alice, I know you think you love him but...I thought I loved your Mom and look how that turned out. I don't want you to get hurt,"

"Dad, I do love him. I know I do! It isn't just some teen crush, I really love him!" I protested.

"Alright, alright. I suppose you could go and visit him when you come back to Biloxi," dad mimbled grumpily.

"Wait, what? Who said I was coming to live with you?" I cried.

"I thought you didn't want to live in Forks. Danielle and I broke up and I'm moving back to Biloxi," Dad explained.

I flopped back on the bed, shellshocked, wincing at the pain it caused. Well, at least the skank was gone and had stopped wasting Dad's money.

"Daddy, I don't want to live in Biloxi. I want to live in Forks. I've settled in school, I have friends, Mom, ....Jasper. I can't leave, Forks is my home now,"

"Alright, sweetie. I think that boy is in love with you too," he sighed in defeat.

"I think so too," I grinned happily, "Where have you been staying?"

"Cynthia made me stay here. Someone broke into our house and broke some stuff. The police have no leads and nothings been stolen, we aren't sure what happened,"

I winced, remembering when I smashed into my bedroom door.

Dad glanced at the clock and frowned guiltily.

"Do you need to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't think you'd wake up for a while. Will I send Jasper in again?" Dad asked me, not realising that I noticed the slightly unhappy expression on his face as he said Jasper's name.

"Yeah, thanks Daddy," I smiled sweetly in gratitude.

My Dad hugged me tightly and left. A few seconds later, Jasper appeared in the doorway and smiled.

"Your Dad doesn't believe we really love eachother,"

"It's to be expected. Every teenage girl thinks she's in love with her first real boyfriend," I stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm your first bofriend?" Jasper questioned.

I blushed lightly and nodded.

"I've been on dates before but I've never had anything more serious than that. I never felt anything for any boy until you," I admitted.

"I've never felt this way before either,"

"Not even with Maria?" I whispered.

"I never loved Maria. There was never any love in our relaionship," he insisted.

"Did you and her ever....you know...?" I trailed off.

"Yes. But I didn't love her. Alice, it didn't mean anything with her. She was merely a convienience,"

"I was just curious Jazz, there's no need to be worried," I reassured him softly.

"I'm sorry Ali. I don't like talking about her, that's all,"

"It's fine. I love you, Jazzy," I whispered as he leant in.

The beep of the monitor sped up drastically as his lips brushed mine and then the beeping stopped completely. Jasper pulled away in worry but the beeping restarted at a slower pace. A relieved expression crossed his beautiful face as he glanced at the monitor.

"Looks like I'm going to have to refrain from kissing you for a while," he teased in a light tone.

"Do that and you're a dead vampire, Whitlock," I threatened in a not-so-menacing voice.

Jasper grinned and pressed his lips back to mine. I knotted my fingers in his hair and opened my mouth. Jasper flung himself away from me quickly.

"Dammit Alice, don't do that!" he cried.

"Sorry Jasper," I mumbled, sounding like a child that got caught taking cookies from the cookie jar.

Jasper chuckled lightly.

"It's okay. But I really think you should get some more sleep now,"

"No, I want to stay up and talk to you," I frowned and crossed my arms.

" I think the nurse might have a problem with that," Jasper smiled as a nurse walked in.

"S'cuse me honey," she said as she pushed past him to get to me.

"This'll make you feel better," she told me as she injected the medicine into my tube.

"Thanks," I grumbled.

Soon, it began to take effect and I could feel the drowsiness overtaking me.

"Stay with me, Jazzy," I slurred.

"Always, Alice," Jasper replied, taking my hand.

I smiled drealily as I slipped into sleep.

**A/N: HEY AGAIN!!! I just noticed, I never write disclaimers so here's one now:**

**I do not and never will own Twilight but I do own Alice and Jasper ID cards and the 2-disc Twilight DVD, the books and a couple of posters. And two teddies called Ali and Jazz. Oh, this is puzzling me. Has no-one noticed there are no Quileutes so far? Don't worry all you Quileute fans, they will be in the next one. I'm using my fave Quiteute instead of Jake but tell me which one you'd like, just cause I'm nosya nd woukd like to know. See ya soon!!**

**Pixie aka Ally.**

**PS: HI LYDIA AND FRANKIE!!!!**


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey!! This is the last chapter *sob*. It's hard to believe I've actually finished this. Usually when I get an idea I write about 2 chapters and then give up but I FINISHED IT!!!!! WHOO HOO!!! Sorry, had some kind of odd moment there. Right now I actually should be doing homework but obviously I'm not so there you go. Oh, has anyone noticed the reference to the Golden Compass? It's in a lot of chapters. Anyway, on with the chapter!!:**

It turned out that the day of the dance was the same day I turned 18. I couldn't wait!! I made my trip to Seattle with Lyra as soon as I got out of hospital and found the perfect dress! It was floor-length and strapless with a deep plunge in the back. It was gorgeous! Of course, I hadn't let Jasper see it, i wanted to wait until the dance. Unfortunately, I still had a horrible cast on my leg but the dress covered it.

Finally, it was Saturday (the day of the dance and my birthday) and I was eight-teen!! Squee!! Yes, I know I'm dramatic, I think I mentioned it before. As soon as I woke up (10 o'clock), I called Lyra and began to make preparations for tonight. She was coming over to help with make-up and then Jasper was coming to pick us up for the dance.

I changed quickly into black skinnies and a purple t-shirt and began to look through my make-up, choosing things for Lyra to decide over when she got here.

After about two hours, I was finished picking out make-up and took out my dress. I gazed at it lovingly and stayed like that, just staring, until my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alice! It's Lyra, I was wondering.....could Bella come over with me? It's just, Rose and Mari are being kind of mean to both of us because we want you to be part of our family. Plus, Bella wants to get to know you more. She met Edward when she was human too, so she knows how you feel," Lyra told me.

"Of course she can some Lyra," I agreed.

"Thanks Alice. We'll see you at half one, kay?" Lyra replied, sounding relieved.

"Yeah, bye Lyra!" I ended the call and looked at my watch. 12:15. I decided to watch some DVD's while I was waiting. Before I came to Forks, my friend had gotten me hooked on this awesome Anime series called (**you guessed it!) **Fruits Basket. I put on the DVD and began to watch my favourite episode. Teh main character, Tohru, was introducing her friends, Arise and Saki, to the people she lived with, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure. Shigure began to sing and dance and I giggled at the sight.

Shigure was such an idiot sometimes! Before I knew it, 1:30 came and the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hi Lyra, hey Bella!" I chirped happily.

"Hey Alice. Thanks for letting me come over," Bella said shyly.

We went up to my room and I locked the door. When I turned around, Bella and Lyra were staring at the TV screen with bemused expressions on their faces.

"What. The. Hell?" Lyra spoke slowly.

I looked at the TV to see Shigure singing again.

"What can I say, I'm a Anime fan!" I shrugged.

They smiled uncertainly and began to look through the make-up.

"Oh, Bella, this shade would be perfect for you!" Lyra cried,holding up blue eye-shadow.

"Oh, God, this'll be worse than my human dance!" Bella groaned.

"She has an adversity to shopping. I though she'd grow out of it but no such luck," Lyra sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" I grinned evilly.

Bella looked down at me in horror and began muttering something like 'Who knew someone so small could be so evil?'.

"It's a talent," I smirked.

I grinned again and attacked the beautiful vampire with make-up.

Once I was finished, Bella looked even more gorgeous than usual, if that was possible.

"Wow," Bella breathed, loooking in the mirror,

I smiled smugly at her shocked face.

"Okay Bella, we have....5 hours ro make ourselves and Alice look fabulous. Let's get to work!" Lyra said, glancing at the clock.

Before I knew it, I wa tackled into the bathroom and stripped of my clothes. The two maniacs in my room made me shower for half an hour and after began to work on my hair.

After about an hour and a half, they released me and gave me a mirror.

My hair was soft and silky, framed around my face perfectly. Instead of the usual spkies, they were curled inwards slightly. It was beautiful.

"Oh My God! How did you do that?" I gasped, touching the silky curls.

"When you've lived with Rosalie Hale for as long as we have, you tend to learn these things," Lyra shrugged.

The two vampires took their dresses out of the bags and began to strip.

"You might want to change too, Alice. It's almost 6:30 and the dance starts at 8:00," Bella said, pointing at the balck fabric on my bed.

I nodded, picking it up and slipping it on carefully.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Stunning. But you need some make-up," Bella complemented.

"I'll go for the smoky-eye look, kay?" Lyra told me as she applied the make-up to eyes.

I smiled, to show I agreed. I waited patiently, until finally, Lyra stepped back and grinned.

"It's official. You're perfect," she said.

I blushed slightly and said thanks, looking in my mirror . Wow. Was that me? The girl in the mirror was beautiful, more so than I could ever hope to be. She had black hair, curled to perfection, and wide, bright green eyes, compilented by the make-up.

As I stared at my reflection, Lyra and Bella started to work on their make-up. I looked at them and then at myself again. I sighed, knowing even with the make-up, I could never be as beautiful as them.

"What's wrong Alice?" Lyra asked.

"You both are so beautiful. How can Jasperlove me? I'm not perfect like either of you, Marisa, Rosalie or even Esme. Jasper's perfect and he deserves someonne who's perfect aswell," I admitted.

"Alice, we aren't perfect. Neither's Jasper but he wants you. Not some super-model, _you_. To Jasper, _you_ are perfect. That's all that matters. And you are beautiful. Just look at yourself, you're gorgeous," Bella reassured me.

"Thanks Bella," I smiled.

Even though I had only really gotten to know Bella today, I was already starting to feel close to her. I pulled the two vampires into a hug to show my gratitude. They stiffened at first but relaxed into my touch.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and I broke the hug to go and answer it.

"It's probably just Jasper," Lyra said as I left my room.

I opened the door to reveal Jasper, as Lyra had predicted, wearing a classic black tux, which contrasted sharply with his skin tone. But even so, he looked amazing, even more so than usual.

"You look beautiful Alice," Jasper said breathlessly as he took in my figure.

"So do you," I said back, just as breathless.

"I prefer handsome to beautiful but thank you all the same," he smiled.

I giggled as he took my hand and kissed it gently. Jasper frowned slightly and looked at something behind me.

"You know girls, I would appreciate it if we didn't have an audience," he said as I heard soft laughter from the stairs.

"If you don't want an audience then why are you going to a friggin' dance with a ton of people?" Emmett boomed from the car.

Jasper's frown deepened and he turned around, shouting, " Go HOME Emmett!!"

I giggled again, locking my arms around Jasper's neck.

"We'd better get going pixie," he said softly, all the anger melting as he looked at me.

I felt warm inside, knowing I could do that to him. I growled in fake annoyance. I was not a pixie!!

"I'm not a pixie!" I cried, echoing my thoughts.

"Can't I call you that?" Jasper asked innocently, pouting.

"I...but...ugh, fine!" I sighed.

I couldn't resist that look.

He grinned happily and took my hand to lead me to the car. Oh my God. Jasper owned a Vanquish!

"This is your car?" I gasped incredulously

"Yep. Special occasions only, though," he shrugged, as if it were no big deal.

How the heck is owning a bloody Vanquish not a big deal.

Jasper opened my door for me and I quickly got in, trying to rid myself of the shock that Jasper owned a Vanquish. He got in beside me and we sped of towards the school.

"You really look beautiful, Ali," Jasper told me again.

"Thanks. Yo look amazing but you always do anyway," I replied without thinking.

I blushed as he chuckled lightly.

"I swear, you are getting more like Bella as a human," he laughed, shaking his head.

"Where are Lyra and Bella anyway?" I asked.

"They're coming behind us,"

Jasper pulled into the school parking lot and helped me out of the car.

Together, hands entwined, we walked into the gym. As we did, all heads turned to us and I noticed the other Cullens behind us. Lyra smiled encouragingly at me, while Rosalie just glared as Jasper pulled me out to the dance floor.

"Jasper, Iknow I might seem pretty graceful, but I can't dance!" I hissed at him.

"Well, we'll go outside where no-one can see us," he whispered back.

Gently, he tugged me out of the gym and to the small patch trees and, as he said, no-one could see us. The moon shone brightly in the sky as Jasper began to twirl me around. God, don't fall, don't fall. I'm graceful, yes, but it's just a simple fact of life that I, Alice Marie Brandon, cannot dance.

"Jazz, I told you, I can't dance," I persisted.

"Okay, we don't have to dance," he sighed deeply.

I locked my arms around his neck as he buried his face in my neck. I felt his cool breath on my neck and sighed in contentment. He began to kiss his way up my throat until he reached my jawline, staring directly into my eyes. I never realised how beautiful his eyes really were until that moment. He leaned in slightly and our lips touched. I pressed mine against his harder, eager for more contact. My hands knotted in his hair as his went to the small of my back, pulling me closer. Somehow, managed to keep the lust from overtaking my brain and kept my mouth closed this time, to make the kiss last longer.

Suddenly, Jasper broke off, panting for un-needed air. I was gasping for breath aswell, when he said, "That was one of the most difficult things I have ever done but I'm glad I did it,"

"Me too," I smiled up at him, "Jazz?"

"Yeah, Ali?"

"Do you think I'll ever be like you? A vampire, I mean," I asked nervously.

"Maybe someday. But not now. I want you to experience human things before that," he replied.

"I think I'd like it. I don't think I've ever really felt right like this. Human. Like it's not how I'm supposed to be. Plus, I'd get to be with you forever, without any danger,"

"I'd love you no matter what you are. You know that, right?" he quizzed, tilting my chin up to look him in the eye.

"Yes, of course. It's just...Bella and Lyra are so beautiful and me, well, I'm not. Your perfect, yet you love me," I admitted my feelings to him, feeling embarrassed.

"Alice, you are perfect. In everyway. Your funny, smart, witty, talented, beautiful and so much more. Words can;t decribe how I feel about you," Jasper said softly.

He touched his lips to mine again, all the emotions he felt flowing through the kiss. He pulled away, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you, forever and always," he sighed.

Fireworks exploded in the sky above us and illiminated the trees around us. As they did so, I knew that somehow, no matter what or who stood in our way, everything would be alright.

**The End**

**A/N: Well, that's the end of Sunset. Of course, there will be the sequel, Forever Dawn, out in the next few weeks or so. Look out for it. I would like to thanks all my faithful reviewers, the ones that were there from the very beginning and the newer ones. Thanks to my best friends, Frankie and Lydia, who supported me throughout all this. Although Lydia only moved here anout a month ago or so but still. And finally, my fave band, who I have listened to everytime I sit down to write and who give me some of my inspiration (although reviewers do that too) , The Saturdays!!!! Go them!!! I hope you all enjoyed this, it's been amazing, so thank you!!!**

**~Pixie aka Ally!!!!**

**PS: LOVE YOU GUYS!!**


End file.
